


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》08

by praymoon



Category: Malec中文 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Malec中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: 比Lofter多了一小章節～有點親熱場面應該是發不了那邊ＸＤ※小修一下，並且學會了在同一個work新增章節XD※以後本文都在這個Work更新！
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

18.

派對早就開始了，而Alec這個主角卻是姍姍來遲，學院大廳被佈置得五顏六色，到處都是氣球和彩帶，每三步就擺有一具動漫人形，Alec說這派對肯定是Issy的風格。

門口的Raj熱情招呼著Alec，對Magnus卻不聞不問，權當是空氣，他道：「Alec，我幫你佔了位置，今天Issy和Simon幫你找到了很棒的樂團來表演。」

「快開始了嗎？」Alec對他的熱情心不在焉，只瞥了他一眼，「我希望你不止佔了一個位置。」

「很抱歉，只有一個位置，大家都搶瘋了……」

「沒有Magnus的位置，那我也用不著去了。謝謝你，但不必了。」Alec攬過Magnus進了大廳，獨留Raj自己翻白眼。

他們穿過一道五彩繽紛綴滿氣球的拱門進入會場，廳中鋪著綢緞的長桌上擺滿酒水和食物，此時Jace穿過中庭迎面而來，和Alec兩人相互擁抱，「Jace！你什麼時候來的？一切都好嗎？」

「你好我就好，兄弟。」Jace邊說邊過來也朝著Magnus張開雙臂，而後者卻巧妙地避開了，轉而只是握手，「Alec，剛才Issy在找你。」

「她找我？又來了……她的人生目標就是讓我在派對裡戴上貓耳？」他才說著，那邊Issy已經率領著一群女同伴過來把他像風一樣地捲走了，他在那陣風中對Magnus說他馬上回來。

「所以，Magnus，你好嗎？」Jace從服務員那裡取來香檳杯遞給Magnus。

他從善如流地接下了──事實上，他覺得自己很需要酒精，二話不說就一飲而盡，然後一杯接著一杯把服務員托盤裡的香檳杯全喝光了，Jace看得目瞪口呆，手裡盛滿的啤酒都還沒來得及喝，「不和我碰杯嗎？你看起來很緊張。」

「噢，我向來不太習慣參與派對。」Magnus說著與Jace叮一聲碰杯，又喝掉了半杯紅酒，「看來我似乎不太受歡迎。」

「你是說Raj？」Jace笑了，「他想巴結Alec很久了，任何接近Alec的人他都不喜歡，他這人就是這樣。」

「或許我也不太習慣在Alec摟著我的時候受到注目。」Magnus乾笑著又喝掉剩下的半杯紅酒。

「當然，Alec很受歡迎，不過你不必理會他們，要是他們造次，我會修理他們的。」Jace笑著啜了啜啤酒，接著忽然深呼吸了口氣，一轉話鋒，「對了，我必須向你道歉初次見面時給了你一拳，真的很對不起。」

Magnus終於放鬆地笑了開來，「這道歉還不算太晚。」

「我一直很擔心Alec會不會因為我的關係給了你壞印象，他對你的感情我們都知道非比尋常，因此我們都很希望你們能順利在一起。」

Magnu聳聳肩，「現在我們是在一起了。」

「聽著，我知道Alec是真心對你，我很開心你可以接受他。」Jace握了握他的肩膀以示鼓勵，「真的很謝謝你。」

似乎這聲謝還不必這麼早，沒準誰謝誰呢，Magnus攤了攤手，正想說些什麼，就見長桌的對面Alec喊Magnus過去乾杯，他趕緊再向另一位服務員拿了杯馬丁尼，走了過去。

「Cheers！」

Alec向Magnus介紹他的心腹下屬和比較親近的同事，一一點過名，並與他們相互碰杯。

一位金髮藍眼面容姣好的女子眨眨眼問道：「Alec，你真難得特別介紹我們給你的朋友認識，所以，他是你的誰？」

Alec笑著把Magnus摟到身旁，「他是我的男朋友，Magnus Bane。」他邊說邊透露著滿臉的自豪，問話的女子不禁笑了。

「看來Alec很喜歡這位Bane呢！」

「Lydia，那是因為妳沒見過他歷任的十七位男友們。」Raj突然分開人群闖了進來，「現在這個是第十八位了吧？不知道還能維持多久？」

Alec的笑容僵住了，趕緊拿眼角去瞅一旁的Magnus，那張斯文的臉上神色沒有變化，仍然維持著禮貌的微笑，但墨黑的髮絲已經微微地飄揚起來，Alec內心暗叫不好，但這微妙的變化似乎也有人發現了。

一旁的Issy突然向前撲了一下，打翻了手中的飲料，恰好灑在正在滔滔不絕地抖出Alec情史的Raj身上，「啊，手滑了！抱歉，Raj，我覺得你可以滾出派對去把自己的嘴洗乾淨了。」

這時Clary也撲上前，如法炮製地把Raj淋成落湯雞，嘴裡說著抱歉，但似乎內心是寫滿了髒話，緊接著Lydia也跟進了，她手上的那杯酒可是還裝滿了冰塊。

被接二連三潑酒的Raj環顧四周，發現所有人手裡都拿著杯酒瞪著他，不敢再造次，灰溜溜地夾著尾巴離開了會場。

尷尬的氣氛只維持了一瞬，大家便又如常地繼續著愉快的對話，顯然對老是自討苦吃的Raj習以為常了。

只有Magnus的髮絲仍止不住地飛揚，Alec不安地喚了喚他。

被喊的人花了好半晌才回過神來，「我……我該走了。」

他甚至都來不及放下手上的馬丁尼，就飛快地越過人牆逃離了會場。Alec被同事們簇擁著，因此要立刻跟上有些困難，只能眼睜睜地看他出了大門，他撥開人群艱難地追了出去。

萬幸Magnus走得不遠，也許是魔法正在作怪，所以他沒有馬上開通道離開，此刻正快步地往前走去，Alec跑著追在他身後。「Magnus！」

那人埋頭快步走向馬路，渾然不覺斑馬線號誌仍是紅燈，一台汽車呼嘯而過，Alec及時趕上把Magnus拉了過來，地面上發出清脆的碎響。

是那杯無意間被Magnus拿在手上的馬丁尼摔碎了──他趕緊把Magnus拉離那些玻璃碎片遠一些。

「Magnus，你怎麼了？很危險。」

那個人已被穩妥地抱在自己懷裡，雙眼卻緊緊閉了起來，Alec以為他在生自己的氣，安撫地摸摸他的臉，「Magnus？剛才如果有哪裡讓你不愉快，我很抱歉……」

此刻他才感覺到周身呼嘯著一陣陣不知從何而來的旋風，以他們為圓心快速地向外旋轉，而懷裡的Magnus此刻在微微地顫抖著，「你的魔法又……」

「Alexander，放開我，不然你也會有危險。」Magnus艱難地從齒縫迸出話語。

「你的藥呢？」

「剛剛服下。你先走吧……」

「不。」他把Magnus抱得更緊，「讓我在這裡陪著你。」

Magnus仍閉著眼，將頭埋進Alec的頸窩，垂下的雙手微微地顫抖著，藍色的魔法能量在他身上流竄，發出彷彿靜電的滋滋聲，他珍惜的人就在旁邊，所以他更不能讓魔法出一絲一毫的差錯──Alec的心跳就在他的耳際，有些許的加快，但仍十分沉穩，強而有力，數著數著便能令人安心。

他們在路旁擁抱著不知有了多久，久到Alec覺得自己的手臂已有些發麻，而雙腿幾乎已經僵硬的時候，兩人周圍的旋風終於小了許多，逐漸趨於和緩而至平靜。

「你沒事了，Magnus。」他拍拍他的肩讓他安心，後者退出了擁抱，低著頭半睜眼，眼角有些泛紅。「你還好嗎？」

「我還好，謝謝你，Alexander。」Magnus抬手替他理了理有些凌亂的頭髮。

「所以，你會在意嗎？」Alec也反過來梳理對方的髮，「Raj說的那些。」

「你是說你擁有豐富的十七段回憶的那件事？」Magnus不著痕跡地閃開他的手，轉身開始往前走去。「我怎麼會在意？」

「你動搖了，所以魔法才會失控。」Alec忙跟上去與之並肩，「你很在意，對嗎？」

「我沒有──誰說我在意？」他不禁加快腳步。

當然，這是甩不開Alec的，「你明明就很在意──我嚇到你了嗎？」

Magnus突然停下腳步，轉頭看他，「所以那些是真的？你曾交往過十七任男友？」

「對──」對字一出，Magnus又低頭開始死命地往前走，Alec忙拉住他，「嘿！但是帶來派對的，你是第一個──Raj只是知道數字，根本不曉得實情，你別聽他胡說。」

提及此，那個醋溜溜的術士總算正眼瞧他。

Alec乘勝追擊道：「我是第一次把我的男友介紹給親朋好友認識。」

「好。」Magnus點點頭，又不明所以地往前走去，Alec急急忙忙跟在他身後，兩人簡直就要在紐約街頭上演你追我跑。

「那你呢？」Alec追得氣喘吁噓，沒想到這個術士的腳程可以快到這種地步。「你曾有過多少伴侶？只要說個數字就行。」

Magnus突然一個急煞，後面的Alec差點撞了上去，忙用手抵住他的肩膀煞車，這般姿勢，彷彿像Alec撲上去抱住他似的。懷裡的Magnus皺著俊俏的臉蛋，艱難地吐出話語：「一個。」

「一個？」Alec無法控制地展開調皮而得意的笑容，「你活了好幾個世紀，但我卻是你第一個交往的男人？」

「Catarina都跟你說了吧，我的前任是個殘暴的女吸血鬼。」Magnus露出受傷的神情，「你都知道了。」

Alec像是做錯事的孩子趕緊收起笑容，「我知道的不算多──嘿！」

那薄臉皮的術士又一個勁地埋頭往前走了，實在讓人擔心他到底有沒有在看路，Alec發誓他第一次遇到這麼難追的人──各種意義上──但內心也暗自竊喜，至少這次他沒有用魔法溜走，而是默認地讓他跟在身後。

他送Magnus回到他布魯克林的房子──嚴格地來說，是追在他身後過去的。他們一前一後進了門。

「即使你能使用通道，但我必須承認，沒有什麼比得上在紐約街頭漫步的約會了，對吧？」Alec從來不扣西裝外套的鈕釦，很快就脫下來掛上了衣帽架，轉頭一看，旁邊的Magnus正剛剛解開自己的西裝釦子，於是體貼地在身後幫他拉下外套。「雖然我們散步的速度有些快──」

「對，讓我有很多的時間可以思考。」Magnus驀地打了個響指，手裡立即出現一支滿上了的紅酒杯，他很快一乾而盡，讓Alec連阻止的機會都沒有。

「看來你想了很多，一路上幾乎沒見你說話。」Alec欲阻止的手還停在半空中。「Jace說你今晚喝了很多。」

「沒錯，所以……我想我累了。」Magnus一勾手指，大門旋即敞開，「Alec……晚安。」

在意識到自己被下逐客令的時候，Alec忽感內心的一角崩塌掉落，彷彿再也不能完整，他愣了好一會才意識到這是名為失落的情緒。

他不想做個不解風情的人，於是勉強自己笑了笑，「晚安，Magnus。」然後慢吞吞地去取自己衣帽架的外套，再慢吞吞地穿上。

他盡可能緩慢地走到大門前，回頭望了一眼Magnus，對方也正望著他，卻一句話也沒有說──此刻，Alec已經看不清楚那雙含情眼裡有沒有自己了──他不想說再見，於是沉默著逕直走了出去。

他走出這棟大磚房、穿過庭園、來到門前，這裡正是之前Magnus抵擋他進門的地方、正是他們在那場派對後的第一次見面──當時他曾用腳抵住的院子外門，讓Magnus不得不停下來聽他說話。他還記得為了抵住門，伸進來的那條腿被夾得有多痛，但他極力不在臉上表現出來。

他施力去推那道外門，但怎麼也推不動，於是他轉身想讓這房子的主人開門──

卻見Magnus自屋中走了出來，一雙黑眼睛亮得驚人，一開始Alec還懷疑是不是自己看錯了，這個老是第一時間先縮到殼裡的老傢伙怎麼可能自己跑出來呢？

但他真的走了出來，而且還在一點一點的加快腳步，抱住了還在外門前發愣的他。

這擁抱十分短暫，卻能清楚聞到一陣屬於Magnus的印度檀香木味，提醒著Alec這是真的。

Magnus因為走得很急而微喘著，他輕輕拉起Alec的手，萬分認真凝視著Alec，但好看的嘴唇翕動好半晌，才輕輕地出聲：「聽著，我不在意你跟多少人交往過。」

在剛才Magnus抱住他的瞬間，Alec感覺到他內心失落的一角被一點一點地自動拼回來了，彷彿又變回完整的自己。他眨了眨眼定了定神，回握住Magnus的手，「我不在意你沒跟多少人交往過。」

「我想，一段關係是需要努力的，對嗎？」Magnus有些不好意思地笑道。

「我會用盡一切努力。」Alec也溫柔地笑了。

19.

他們接吻了，已經分不清是誰先起的頭。

原先只是輕啄，彷彿只是蜻蜓點水即過，但唇分的瞬間卻沒有人真的想要分開，他們彼此追逐，變得像是蝴蝶嬉戲一般你退我進、你來我往。

意識過來的時候，他們已經一路胡亂地從庭園吻到了玄關，從玄關吻到了臥房，沿路可見隨手扔下的衣物和靴子。

Alec把那件綴滿花紋的襯衫扔在床邊，露出上半身精實有致的肌肉，他轉身去幫忙解Magnus的釦子，後者連解到了第幾顆都不知道，伸著脖子忙著在Alec的肩膀和胸口留下印記。

那件礙事的上衣總算被卸下，Magnus整個上身淺麥色的肌膚一覽無遺，惹得Alec把他抓過來熱吻一番，他撬開他的牙，深入他口腔最柔軟的內側，汲取甘甜的唾液，兩人都情難自抑地喘息著。

Alec顯然熟練許多，他一邊吻得熱烈一邊還不忘去解愛侶的褲頭，將他扒個精光，而Magnus則是瞇著眼投入得連自己被赤裸著被抱到床上都渾然不覺。

直到Alec輕咬他的頸脖，他才得回一絲清醒，似乎不甘示弱，立刻反手過去拉開Alec的褲子，Alec笑了一聲，道：「你真可愛。」

他喘息著抗議道：「別說我可愛！」

Alec不語，俯身堵住了Mangus的嘴，他們忘情地接吻，彷彿要將靈魂交付給對方般。

直到Magnus突然轉過頭去，讓Alec吻向他唇角的動作撲了個空，偏了落點在臉頰上，「Magnus？」

被喊的人看著空氣，眼神迷茫了一陣，接著忽然推開Alec下了床，打了個響指，瞬間將全身換上了一套嶄新的漆黑長衣。

「我感覺到了……又有惡魔闖入這個世界。」他轉身對床上的Alec道，「Alexander，我得走了，抱歉。」

「去打擊你的惡魔吧。」Alec無奈地笑笑，自床上坐起身，「我在這裡等你。」

Magnus一手撐在床上，俯下身去吻他的男友，「我很快回來。」

一陣狂風掃過，Magnus隨著通道的金色旋風消失了，Alec這才嘆出一口長氣。

他渾身燥熱，要冷靜也不是，不冷靜也不行，只能撂開棉被，讓冷空氣鋪在他身上提供物理性的散熱。

那人才剛剛離去，他就已經停不下無盡的遐思，只能逼自己拚命去想其他事情讓身體不再那麼發燙，畢竟那正值衝動的時刻被強制打斷，任誰都無法瞬間熄火冷卻下來。

他難以停止去想剛才的畫面──戀人那微瞇而泛紅的雙眼，仰起的喉結下是沁出薄汗的鎖骨，一滴汗順著那淺麥色胸膛往下，順著親吻的節奏輕輕擺動的腰支──

Alec提起枕頭蓋在自己的臉上，懊惱地在床上打滾。

於是Magnus驅除惡魔回來後看到的是這般的景象──

一名白生生的闇影獵人後裔捲成了煮熟的蝦子般光溜溜地睡在床上，不知為何頭臉堆滿了枕頭，一床被子被扔得老遠，Magnus還得去把它撿回來給他蓋上。

這剛蓋上的被子忽然伸出一條胳膊，把Magnus拉倒在床上，他從善如流，在床上調整了個姿勢，「Alec？我吵醒你了？」

「沒睡熟，在等你回來……」他的嗓音有點沙啞，「你沒受傷吧？」

「我怎會有事？我有充足而強大的魔法跟……」Magnus輕捏了一下睡眼惺忪的Alec臉頰，「男朋友的熱吻？」

「我很確定你想再來一次。」Alec扶著Magnus的後腦杓，將他拉向自己，兩人在黑暗中找不著對方的嘴在哪裡，要不是親到臉頰就是親到鼻子，直到Magnus笑了一聲，Alec才成功地吻上他的嘴唇。

沒有什麼事比和戀人待在一塊獨處更幸福的了。即使只是靜靜地躺在一起，互相依偎，就已經比世上一切事物都還要美好。

Magnus幾乎是一沾到床就睡著了，驅逐惡魔對魔法的損耗似乎很大，更也許是因為魔法不穩定的緣故，Alec可以感覺到他十分疲憊，和上次一樣睡得毫無知覺，幾乎整個晚上都沒有翻身。

至於Alec為什麼會知道？因為他打從Magnus半夜回來後就沒睡著，深沉地盯著愛人的睡顏一整晚，直到晨光撒入，他才起身下了床。

在等Magnus醒來的這段時間，他先是到廚房擺弄了好一會，接著又回到臥室坐在沙發上，看著Magnus熟睡的側顏，時不時還拿起手機偷拍幾張相片，但由於罪惡感作祟，拍了又刪，刪了又拍，好不糾結。

直到那人終於破天荒地翻了一次身，臉面對太陽而被曬醒時，Alec才輕輕地開口：「奶精或糖？」

Magnus迷迷糊糊地坐起身，被光線刺得睜不開眼睛，Alec體貼地拉緊窗簾，把桌上的咖啡端到床邊，床上的人則是看了看那杯咖啡，拉下眼前人的衣領，讓他俯下身給自己一個早安吻。

「看來我不太需要加糖。」Magnus端起咖啡喝了一口，那深色的液體還冒著熱氣，溫熱了他的心。「你真早起，Alexander。」

「事實上，現在已經過了中午了，Magnus。」

終於意識到外面刺眼的太陽已經不是晨陽時，Magnus睜大了眼睛，「你不必回學院嗎？」

「我請了假。」

「Alexander，你不用……」

「沒關係，我『住院期間』已經請了很多天假，不差這一天。」

「但你畢竟擔任要職，這會使你失去上司的信任……」

「你睡了十小時，Magnus，要是你的魔法失控，像上次一樣暈倒了怎麼辦？沒有人在這裡……」

「我可以照顧自己。」Magnus沒把咖啡喝完，放下杯子，側身下了床，Alec在他用腳去趿拖鞋的時候彎身幫他穿妥。

「看？你連拖鞋都要讓人幫你穿。」

「Alexander……」

「你知道我想說什麼。」

「我不知道，Alexander。」

Magnus用魔法打開房門，逕直走了出去，明明經過了Alec，卻刻意不與他對眼，顯然這術士又在逃避問題。

「你確定不需要我跟你一起並肩作戰嗎？」

他在房門外停住了腳步，轉過身來，「這個世界不需要更多的闇影獵人了，Alec。」

「但這不是你的職責，你不能把一切都攬在身上。」

「全世界只有我擁有魔法，我必須如此。」

「你既然說是那個世界的問題，為什麼我們的世界要承擔這一切？」Alec走上前，將Magnus的手握在自己手心。「一定有方法能解決，你不能這麼過日子。」

「Alexander……」Magnus搖一搖他的手，本意是要讓他鬆開，但握著握著，反倒更加放不開了。

Alec定然看著他，緊了緊手掌，感覺到彼此的手都被捂得很熱，「Magnus，你只是在硬撐。告訴我為什麼？」

他嘆了一口氣，「我沒辦法抽身。」

「平行世界的闇影獵人們肯定沒有發現這些問題，不然不會沒有採取行動──既然是他們的問題，我必須親自去那個世界解決問題，但你明白我沒辦法輕易離開這裡，因為只有我有能力驅逐惡魔。」他別開了臉不去看Alec專注的神情，「何況，去到另一個世界必須進入另一個我的身體……術士的靈魂本就極為特別，伴隨著魔法而生，強大的靈魂是不會容許一個身體裡有兩個意識的，除非我們靈魂互換，否則我和另一個自己的靈魂將會在身體裡相互排斥，直到一方消失為止。」

「如果是我呢？」

「不，Alexander，我不會讓你冒這個險。」

Magnus抽開手，背對著他走進客廳把窗簾拉開，陽光灑在挺拔的二人身上，就像一幅優美的圖畫。

他按著落地窗的黑色窗沿，看著窗外有些惆悵，光線照透他褐色的眼珠，顯得接近琥珀色，三分神似他那作為術士印記的貓眼──他從未在Alec面前顯現過的貓眼，這一直被他控制得很好。

突然，有雙手臂從他後方出現，打擾了這道光景。

「Magnus……」Alec從那個愛逃避的術士背後抱住了他的肩，「聽著，我知道你想保護我，但我也想保護你──即使你現在做得很好，但你終究寡不敵眾，我們是無法完全掌握惡魔的，我不想再碰到上次那樣的事了……」

「Alexander，我也不想……」

「你明白我們的方法不外乎就是那幾種──要不就是創造更多闇影獵人去抵禦惡魔，要不就是非術士的人類去到平行世界找問題點。」

「你說得沒錯。但……你要是進入那個世界的Alec體內，隨時會有被他吞噬的風險。」

「我知道，不過這是非常時期，任何事都有風險。」Alec吻了吻Magnus的耳後，「我會盡力在那之前回來，好嗎？」

「萬一你回不來呢？」Magnus握了握他肩膀上的手，「我寧可現在辛苦一點，也不要你……」

「我要去，Magnus。」他把那術士轉過來，扳正了術士隨時可能移開的面龐，令他不能再逃避自己。Alec安撫般吻了吻他的臉頰，鄭重道：「我們永遠都會面對挑戰，但當事情變得瘋狂時，別推開我。」

Magnus在他的懷抱裡沉默良久，久到他懷疑這術士站著也能睡著時，他感覺到懷中人慢慢地點了點頭。

「那你現在先待著別動。」Alec離開這個擁抱，留Magnus在原地不解地看他，「我做了鬆餅當作早餐──現在應該是下午茶了──我拿來給你，馬上回來！」

這話說到一半時，Alec已經躍出老遠，話聲轉而從廚房傳來，帶著陣陣回音。Magnus伸著脖子望了望廚房的方向，還未回應人已先笑，笑得彷彿那是何等的珍饈美饌。


	2. Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這兩章確認老福特都發不了~  
> 呵呵！

20.

「Alexander，你一定要回來。」

意識逐漸遠去前，Magnus如溫玉般的嗓音在腦海中迴盪不絕。

Alec會回來的，他當然會回來，因為他知道Magnus有多麼害怕寂寞，即便已經忍受數個世紀的寂寞，但他仍然會害怕寂寞。

雖然過去Alec總是被推開的那一方，但他很清楚那完全是因為Magnus太過害怕寂寞的緣故，他深深害怕著未來某一天將會迎來更加沉重而無盡的寂寞，所以推開了Alec，只選擇繼續忍受著那從他出生以來早就習慣了的孤獨。

但至少，他們現在擁有彼此。

隔天清晨，他們趁上班時間前集合在學院地下室，那通道雖已被封印，但仍蘊含著沉睡的魔力，隨時等待被喚醒。

Alec分別與Jace、Clary、Issy和Simon擁抱道別，最後是Magnus，那是一個既輕柔且深沉的吻，他最記得的是Magnus要他一定回來。

他一定會回來，必須回來。

Magnus的嗓音餘音繞樑，彷彿在四面八方嗡嗡作響，像是一柄燃燒的烙鐵，要深深地把這句話烙印在腦海裡的每個角落，也不知過了多久，那聲音愈來愈模糊，也變得愈來愈小，而他的意識則變得愈來愈清晰。

「早安，Alexander！」叫醒他的是一道熟悉的嗓音，但卻比平常略顯低沉，彷彿加了一把細沙。

他睜開眼，視野彷彿從水底緩緩地來到了陸上，一張放大的臉突然闖入眼簾，Alec猝不及防滾下了床。

「你還好嗎？Alec？地板被你撞得震天響。」那聲音的主人蹲下來扶他，Alec感覺到他手掌微微粗糙的觸感和溫度──等等，這感覺也太過赤裸了吧？

他連忙跳上床，拉起棉被遮住重要部位──雖然經驗豐富的前派對動物不怕一絲不掛，但連底褲也沒有著實還是有些驚人，他看著床前的人，有些怔忡──「你是誰？」

對方笑了一下，「這是什麼驚喜嗎？Alexander，你知道我可不喜歡驚喜。」

不知為何，這個人給Alec無比熟悉的感覺，只因為他有一張東方臉孔和淺麥色的肌膚，一雙狹長的眼畫了深色的眼線，眼下綴了些亮粉，襯得他的眼神閃閃發光，下巴蓄了一圈短短的鬍子，造型前衛，卻綻放著獨特的美。

「Mag……Magnus？」然而得到驚喜的卻是Alec自己，他認出了Magnus右邊眉毛的那顆痣。

「你睡迷糊了嗎？」Magnus微笑著用他掛滿戒指的手打了個響指，「我用魔法做了比利時鬆餅，趕緊吃吧！再賴床下去你的休假就要結束了！」

Alec看床頭出現的一托盤鬆餅和柳橙汁，彷彿恍如隔世，此刻明明和自己的戀人才剛剛分開，卻像已經分開了很久，而眼前人既是戀人卻又不是戀人，讓他有些無所適從。

他在疑惑中慢條斯理地吃完這頓早餐，這提供了他緩過來細細思考的時間，首先他並不知道這個世界的Magnus是否能夠信任，除非必要否則和盤托出也許會造成無法預測的苦果，他必須試著拖延時間找出更多值得信任的對象。

但首先，他需要穿上衣服──萬幸他不必尋找衣櫥，這大術士便已自動用魔法幫他備好了黑色的皮外套和深色的長褲。

Magnus很體貼地等他穿上那些他不太習慣穿的衣服，塗上了黑色指甲油的雙手打了個有些繁複的手勢，開啟了金色的通道。

他舞蹈般的動作像是一隻黑貓在跳舞，Alec顯然很不適應這樣的Magnus，然而又覺得十分新奇。

「我們要去哪裡？」

「我親愛的丈夫，你不會是睡傻了吧？」

「或許……」他揉揉眼睛，勉強自己盡可能自然地笑了笑，試著不動聲色的消化『丈夫』二字。「昨天沒睡好，我可能還沒睡醒……」

「你說你從來沒親眼看過巴黎的香榭麗舍大道，而我正要滿足你這個願望。」Magnus用手指輕輕刮他的鼻子，「像個初次旅行的孩子一樣，很可愛的願望，Pup！」

Alec拿出他混跡夜店逢場作戲的能耐承受了這個親密的舉止，自然地咧開嘴給了對方一個完美的笑容，「那我們還等什麼？」

他主動握起Magnus的手走進了通道，殊不知裡面就像集結了各種天然災害般震天動地、天旋地轉，初次體驗的Alec以為自己會交代在通道裡，就在他覺得自己的腦漿幾乎就要從耳朵裡被甩出來的時候，他們踩到了平地上，反胃的感覺只持續了一瞬。

「歡迎來到法國──」

Magnus張開雙手彷彿自己是主人般歡迎他，眼前正是香榭麗舍大道，一條花木扶疏的綠蔭馬路──全世界最美麗的一條大道。

Magnus湊過來把自己的手塞進他的掌心，他不太自在地回握那隻手，感受到戒指冰冷的觸感，讓他想起他的Magnus是從來不戴戒指的──天啊，他們才剛剛分別，他就已經事事都能想到他，天知道他有多思念他──

有朝一日，他希望也能和他一起來到這裡。

他們手牽手走在人來車往的路上，研究著該先往那個景點去觀光。

「我真不敢相信你沒來過這裡。」Magnus樂呵呵地笑道，「而我竟然也沒問過你。」

「你以為這裡是每個旅人都應該來過的地方，對嗎？」經過一小段時間相處，Alec已經漸漸能和他對答如流了。

「很顯然你在遇見我之前是多麼的不懂享受生活呢，闇影獵人。」他伸手去揉Alec的後頸，另一手則拿起手機順勢拍了一張合照，善於面對鏡頭的Alec及時在快門按下的瞬間笑開來。「笑容好極了，Alec。」

他們的目的地是凱旋門，因此得先穿過地下道才能抵達，Magnus領著他往下走去，底下是寬敞明亮的一條鋪了磚的圓拱道，來往的遊客相當多，他們必須抓緊對方才能不被人潮沖散。

「你還記得我們的第一次約會嗎？Alec？」

Alec心底慌了一陣，他沒有這個世界Alec的記憶，只能硬著頭皮說：「當然，我當然記得。」

「當時我就在想，我能在交往過一萬七千人後遇到你，也算是在茫茫人海中找到真愛了吧？」Magnus在他耳畔悄聲道。

「一萬七千……人……」Alec努力控制自己的表情不要太過驚訝，「這地道裡應該塞不了一萬七千人？」

「別這樣，Alec，我說過的，我活了好幾個世紀。」

那可真是跟他的Magnus大相逕庭啊，這世界的Magnus都是吃什麼長大的？Alec在腦內刷新了世界觀，他震驚得大腦有一瞬出現了空白。

──不對，那是Alec本身的意識出現了主宰。他用力地捏了捏自己的大腿，每捏一次腦袋就更加清醒，就好像從夢裡醒來似的。

「我知道。」Alec趕緊藉由說話集中精神，「我不在乎你和多少人交往過。」

領在前方的Magnus突然停住了，轉過身來深深地看著他，那雙塗了眼影的眼睛瞇成了一條線，片刻又睜開，Alec有些看呆了，那雙眸子裡彷彿綴了星星在其中，亮得迷人至極，忽然，他感覺自己被扯了一下，整個人落入一個懷抱，正好閃過一群魯莽而興奮的觀光客潮。

「小心點，Alexander。」Magnus放開他，拍拍他沾了灰塵的肩膀。

「謝了，Magnus。」

Alec不禁開始思考這個臉上帶妝、衣著華麗，頭髮高高豎起的術士也許不是壞人，也許他能信任他，就像他信任他的Magnus一樣──也許能找機會告訴他事實──

但即使活了幾個世紀，Magnus似乎仍然對旅遊抱持著高度熱情，很快就一溜煙跑到人群的最前方，看著那個人開心愉快的模樣，他實在無法就這樣說他已經不是他的Alexander。

Alec站在原地，還在想怎麼開口，人群就又把他往前擠去。沒有多久他們就又重新沐浴在巴黎心曠神怡的陽光下。

「凱旋門！」Magnus拉著他走到人潮最為壅塞的標誌性巨大白拱門前，「其實我也好多年沒來了呢。」

到處都是密密麻麻的遊客潮圍繞在這座大拱門周圍，或嬉戲或合影，根本找不到沒有人的地方。

這時，忽然有幾個遊客經過時朝他們拍了照，一開始以為只是不小心誤拍，但當其中一人大剌剌的直接朝Magnus按快門時，他們才意識到不對。

Magnus睜大眼睛俏皮地眨了眨，「看來他們在拍我。」

「可能是你太過光芒四射了。」Alec上前以身體擋住Magnus，在快門聲中把他拉離了現場。

「我丈夫今天嘴真甜。」他裝作沒聽見那群人無禮地訕笑他前衛的造型和恐同的發言，只是隨意地揮了下手，那些傢伙手中的相機都不由自主地摔了出去，而且正好全都摔壞了。「以前你如果遇到這種事肯定已經跟他們起衝突了，現在居然這麼冷靜，還能開玩笑。」

Alec一愣，他不清楚這邊的自己是什麼性格，但他一向在職務及社交上花很多功夫，因此經常要圓滑地處事，一切都是習慣使然，所以根本沒有意識到這有什麼不對勁。

然而Magnus卻沒有察覺到Alec有什麼異狀，拿起相機開始在附近找景色。

「今天就別拍了吧。」Alec跟著到處亂轉尋找最佳拍照地點的Magnus，「反正能夠使用通道，隨時都能來。」

而且Alec心底是希望這一邊的Alec真正來到這裡時再拍照比較好，他實在不想破壞別人美好的回憶。

「難得來一趟，也是一段重要的回憶，怎麼能不拍照呢？」Magnus不知何時已遠遠地站在凱旋門的巨大浮雕下，揮手喊他過去。

看到Magnus遠處的身影不斷地來來回回奔波，試圖尋找合適的角度，只為了讓他可以順利拍下初次的回憶，就像個天真無邪的大男孩，他幾乎忘了這術士實際上擁有著數世紀的老靈魂，「Magnus！」

他忍不住跑了過去，抱住那個彷彿如少年般率真的術士。

「別忘了拍照，Alexander！」Magnus迅速在一個短暫沒有遊客路過的瞬間按下快門。

一道渾厚而巨大的大型車喇叭聲長嘯而過，伴隨著地面微微的震動，Alec猛然從這場懷抱中驚醒，他連忙放開Magnus，有些後怕的發現自己剛才居然又被Alec本身奪去了意識。

Magnus那邊還在不停地到處按快門，連他愣愣地看著鏡頭的樣子也隨意地拍下了，似乎拍得忘我，興致高昂地一路扎到凱旋門下，Alec忙跟上去，正好看見Magnus掉了東西，是一個接近長方形，帶有東方韻味的紅色編織品，上面繡有兩個漢字，Alec喊他，「你掉了這個。」

「謝謝，這太重要了，我應該放在懷裡而不是口袋……」他連忙塞到懷中口袋，抄起相機又繼續拍，邊拍邊道：「下次去日本也買一個給你，你應該也需要它，不能只有我得到保佑。」

Alec笑著點頭附和，雖然不知道那是什麼，但他知道多說多錯的道理，盡可能不問問題才不會露餡。

「不如我們現在就去吧？」Magnus終於拍得盡興，拉著他跑到人煙稀少的一邊角落，就地打開了通道，這回他的動作十分俐落乾脆，讓Alec想起屬於他的Magnus。

「Alec？」Magnus的聲音忽然從遠至近、模糊而至清晰，他幾乎是反射動作伸手捏緊自己的手臂肉，再次痛醒過來。

「Magnus，我有話想和你說。」Alec發覺自己被主意識侵蝕的次數開始變得頻繁，他愈來愈難保持清醒，沒有時間了。

Magnus搖頭笑了笑，拉起Alec手臂，「先進通道吧，免得被別人發現了。」

一陣天旋地轉後，他們所在的地點卻不是日本──而是Magnus的公寓內。

公寓內竟不知何時已經淨空了，一座銀白色牢籠設置在內，Alec詫異地發現自己正處於牢中，雙手也忽然無法動彈，監牢的鐵條縫隙中，他望出去看見Magnus站在籠外，愛笑的俊俏臉孔已沒有一絲笑意，神色平靜得接近冷酷，掌中握著一團魔法藍焰，在手指間輕巧地把玩著。

「你是誰？」

那嗓音冷得像冰刀一樣深深刺入了骨血。


	3. Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我恨無腦肖戰粉讓老福特連個純情接吻都不行Q_Q

21.

Alec被他冰冷的神色激得一凜，卻仍沒有逃避與之四目交接。

不是沒有預料到被發現的這一步，只是沒有想到在坦白之前，竟像個犯罪者一樣被抓了現行，這顯然對於建立信任感是個巨大的阻礙，即便坦誠相對，Magnus很可能也不會幫助他，畢竟他奪去了他愛人的意識。

那人繞著牢籠警惕地打量著Alec，緩緩地踏著步子，魔法在指掌間跳躍不息。

「我是Alec Lightwood，來自平行時空。」即使雙手被魔法反綁，他在籠中仍站得筆挺。「我沒有惡意，只是想尋求協助。」

「我怎麼知道你是否真的沒有惡意？」他掌中流轉的藍色能量忽地暴漲，發出危險的滋滋聲，「你在這身體裡待了一整天，早就該被同化了，為什麼能撐到現在？你對真正的Alec Lightwood做了什麼？」

「我只是試著保持清醒，原本的他不會有事，我離開後他只會像是睡了一覺──一場睡睡醒醒的覺。」

「你以為我不知道？」Magnus捏緊了手中的藍焰，「你冒險潛伏在我身邊，究竟想做什麼？」

「我想確認能不能信任你。」Alec坦然道，「我有好幾次想和你坦白──但看你玩得高興，我就……」

「話到嘴邊說不出口嗎？」Magnus接下他的話，「這一點你倒是像我的Alexander，總是因為替人著想而把壞消息埋藏在心底。你是很可愛，但，我還是更想念他。」

Alec仔細端詳他的神情，「所以，你想讓我把他還給你嗎？」

「暫時還不用。」Magnus優雅地揮舞手臂，一道能量被送進牢籠，Alec立刻感覺到背後的雙手鬆綁了開來，血液開始流動。「我只問你一個問題。」

「好。」

Alec知道有門了，因為那雙狹長眼睛裡的堅冰似乎已經消融，轉而變得有些玩味，甚至還有些調皮。

「你在那邊有沒有伴侶？交的是女朋友還是男朋友？」

「什麼……？」Alec被這術士的態度轉變感到無法招架，「當然是男朋友了。」

「他叫什麼名字？」

「……Magnus Bane。」

Magnus一拍大腿，「你不是為了討好我而在騙我吧？」

他不禁提醒道：「你問了不止一個問題，Magnus。」接著，又紳士地笑了笑，「不過，我仍然樂意回答。」

「不得不說你和Alexander有很多地方不一樣。」Magnus俏皮地眨了眨眼。

「你就是這樣發現我不是他的？」Alec內心疑惑已久，雖然他們可能有些不一樣，但分明還是同一個人，只是過著不同的生活，難道性格差異真如此大？

「我忘了告訴你，」Magnus打了個響指，一杯顏色鮮艷的馬丁尼隨即出現在指間，「他最不喜歡我叫他Pup。」

Alec嘆了口氣，「所以你從一開始就發現了。」

「不盡然，」他喝了一口馬丁尼，「我這一天下來也是在確認我的感覺對不對，基本上我們是很難發現平行宇宙的人闖入了另一個自己的身體的，因為歸根結柢是同一個靈魂，只是在不同世界棲息著。」

「所以，親愛的Alec，你來這裡究竟有什麼目的？」他一手扶著酒杯，一手仍握著藍色的魔法能量，目光變得銳利，「也有可能你說了謊，其實你是另一個危險的靈魂想奪取他的身體，不是嗎？」

「我想我已經失去你的信任。」他握住那遲遲沒有被撤下的牢籠，從縫隙中望向籠外人。「但你可以從我的記憶中確認我有沒有說謊。」

「很好的建議──」Magnus走近牢籠，與Alec靠得很近，「這可能會有點不舒服。」

他不過只是輕輕一抬手，Alec的大腦隨即感受到巨大的衝擊，像個被敲響的大鐘般天旋地轉地搖晃，腦中彷彿有萬蟲鑽動，蠕動著在他每一個腦細胞裡逡巡不止、四處游弋。

他雙膝一軟，半跪了下來，幾乎失去意識。

而Magnus的魔法仍因為尋找記憶而不停穿透他的大腦，那是個難以形容的感覺，不僅是疼痛，還伴隨著奇異的麻癢，只是這陣陣麻癢很快被痛意蓋過，疼得他幾乎發不出聲音，只能無聲而大口喘息著，等到終於能意識過來時，才發現自己已經躺倒在地，冷汗濕透了黑色的衣衫，地毯也因他激烈掙扎而破了幾處。

他自地上勉強地抬頭，只見Magnus渾身僵直，像是腦袋被提了起來，仰著脖子，眼神發直。

那雙狹長的眼裡，瞳仁竟是金黃色的──他起身來想確認自己是不是看錯了，卻見Magnus眨了眨眼，轉頭過來對他笑了笑。

眨眼的瞬間，那雙明亮的金色眸子已經消失無蹤，好像它們從未存在過，被溫和的深褐色取而代之。

「現在我相信你了。」Magnus優雅地揮舞起手勢，指掌一張一收，那座牢籠就已瞬間消失，「很抱歉我窺探了你的記憶，這個方法我也不喜歡，我們雙方都不會好受。」

「沒關係，我能理解你的想法。」即使已經沒有牢籠，Alec仍在原地保持著禮貌的距離，他緩緩站起身，「你已經知曉我來這裡的目的，對嗎？」

Magnus又打了一個響指，一支高腳酒杯出現在Alec的手上，「異次元通道一向是由善仙子王國看管守護，但他們的女王殞落後，內部亂成一團，還未決定繼位人選。整個王國的魔法是由女王所平衡，我猜測這就是異次元通道產生異常的原因，再加上它又曾經被打開過一次……」

Alec迅速地把手裡的雞尾酒一飲而盡，試圖壓下被窺探記憶之後的不適感，「所以，我們能怎麼做？」

然而那股暈眩感卻沒有如預期地減緩，反而令他更難以招架，面前濃抹的Magnus在他的視野裡逐漸變得模糊、重疊。

Magnus卻沒有發現異狀，走向一旁的小几倒了杯自己調的酒，「這正是我們擅闖善仙子國度的好時機，不是嗎？」

忽然碰的一聲，Alec應聲倒地，失去了意識。

「是這個提議太過刺激了嗎？」他忙扔下手上的酒杯，撲上前去，「Alec！」

22.

「Alec，醒醒！」

病床上躺著的俊美的男人，在無數次的呼喚下悠悠醒轉過來。

那男人顯然對自己的處境有些茫然，一身的病號服罩住他挺拔的身子，腦袋兩邊的太陽穴還貼著監控意識狀態的學院磁石，旁邊的醫療儀器發出機械式的聲響。

他一臉迷濛地問道：「Magnus？發生什麼事了？我怎麼……」

「你體內的惡魔毒復發而昏倒了……我想那是因為我在你身上用了侵入性魔法的緣故，我很抱歉……」他幫忙除下Alec頭上的磁石，拍拍他的肩，「不過都已經治好了，現在我們只要……」

Alec一頭霧水地打斷他，「惡魔毒？我什麼時候中的毒？我們不是要去巴黎旅行嗎？」

Magnus這才恍然大悟，「等等，你是我的Alec嗎？」

「Magnus，你在說什麼？」

Magnus連忙捧起Alec的臉，「Alexander，我很高興見到你，天知道我有多想念你！」他邊說邊吻了他一下，「但即使我有多麼想你，我還是不希望你把那邊的Alec吞噬掉，所以我們又要暫時分別一下了。」

他立刻打了個響指，手心裡立即投射出一個立體影像，那是一張俊俏的東方臉孔，狹長雙目裡總是含情，溫和卻又帶著一絲絲的不知所措，好像他一直都還沒準備好面對眼前的任何一切似的。那是一張跟Magnus一模一樣卻又極為不同的面龐。

見狀，Alec的眼神更加迷茫了，他閉眼甩了甩頭，再迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，眼底一點一點變得清明，「我差點就再也見不到Magnus了。」

「你是見到我了。」他戲謔地笑笑，拍拍Alec讓他下床，打了個響指乾脆地幫他將病號服換掉，又是一身漆黑的闇影獵人行頭。

「我真不喜歡黑色。」

「Alexander就很喜歡。」

一道柔媚的女聲打斷了他們，「我把Meliorn帶來了。」

順著聲音來源望去，門口站著一個衣著火辣的美人，裸露的麥色肌膚佈滿刺青般的字符，跟在她身後的是穿著鎧甲的英俊男子，有一雙尖耳朵，左臉上像是雕刻般蜿蜒著傷疤。

Alec再次受到了衝擊，花了好大一番功夫才讓自己勉強站穩，「一個精靈和……Issy？」

Magnus糾正，「是善仙子。他是善仙子王國暫時的代理人。」但讓Alec震驚的可不是看見了仙子。

Meliorn點頭道：「就算有我這個代理人，王國內部還是一團混沌。」他嘆了口氣，「不僅是異次元通道，我們王國有很多事物都失控了。」

「但你們從沒想過對外求助，對嗎？」Issy交叉著手臂，有些不諒解道，「這可是因為你們的問題而才導致異次元世界陷入危險之中。」

「這正是我幫助你們的同時也來求助的原因。」Meliorn低頭歉然道，「異次元通道的附近出現了地獄裂縫，所以才會有惡魔闖入異次元世界。只是因為王國裡發生太多事了，實在是應接不暇，我也是接到Isabelle的通知才調查出來的……顯然有許多人知情不報。」

話聲甫落，眾人齊齊望向現場唯一的術士。

Magnus撫掌笑了笑，「反正又是我得出馬了對吧？」

原來善仙子的異次元通道口不僅一直沒關上，甚至還擴大到無法收拾的地步，他們失去了女王，整個王國分崩離析，根本無暇關心通道口的失控。

Magnus花費了大量魔力替他們將地獄裂縫封印，也因此變大的通道口暫時無力解決，於是一行人決定暫居善仙子國度，在Magnus恢復前守護好通道口不被有心人士濫用。

Meliorn不希望王國裡的真實情況被闇影獵人的中樞機關核心黨給知曉，因此表現得十分配合，甚至還特地搭了最好的營帳方便他們駐紮在通道附近，派他的手下幫忙駐守此地，就是希望Alec他們不要上報此事。

Magnus踏進一棟離紮營處較遠的一座善仙子樹屋前，發現上頭樹洞形成的煙囪正裊裊升起炊煙，「哈囉，Alec，我聽說你找我？你正在做料理？」

Alec端來一鍋香氣四溢的熱濃湯放在樹屋中央的樹墩上，作了個「請」的手勢邀請來客坐下。

「噢，無事獻殷勤，你以為這麼做就能達到你想要的目的？」Magnus一邊轉動他左手無名指閃亮的結婚戒指，一邊警惕地端詳Alec的神色坐了下來。「扮演我的奶奶做湯給我喝？我是可以聊聊她啦，但是，這又是個很長的故事了……」

無視他滔滔不絕的吐槽，Alec不著痕跡地拉回話題，「這地方的伙食不算太好，你知道的，這裡只有蔬菜水果……喝點加了培根的義大利濃湯確實有助於恢復體力──畢竟，你這些天都在消耗魔力。」

「要是你肯借給我點力量就行了，對吧，Alec？」Magnus攤手。

「Jace偶爾也會來，你為何不跟他借？」Alec脫下厚厚的隔熱手套，彎身去盛一碗湯給Magnus，全程低眉順眼，實則在偷瞄對方的神色。「要是我體力不支，你的Alexander就會回來，對吧？」

「看看你說的。」Magnus乾笑著用手指隔空點了點他，然後用鼻子湊近那碗湯，「聞起來不錯，但嘗起來呢？」他有些猶豫地低頭啜了一口，慢慢地嚥下去的瞬間瞪大了眼睛，顯然對其中滋味驚為天人。

「怎麼樣？」

「我的天使啊！這就是為什麼你不是我的Alexander。」Magnus迫不及待又喝了一大口，卻燙得嘶嘶叫，「你很能烹飪，對吧？」

「這個嘛，經驗多了，自然就會了……」

「談感情的經驗嗎？我早就看出來了，我就知道……不過，這不是重點所在。」Magnus低頭專心品嘗這美味的濃湯好半晌，才道：「你想問我些什麼，對吧？Alec？」

「這也是我正在困惑的事，為什麼兩個世界的我們如此不同？」Alec也在他面前坐了下來，「這邊的你如此外向跳脫，但我那一邊的你卻是內向沉穩。甚至……我不知道。我有時很難真的了解……」

「雖然無意冒犯，但我看過你的記憶，其實已經猜到你會問什麼。」Magnus站起來自己盛下一碗湯，「無論哪個世界，請記得我們都是一樣的靈魂──我就是他；他就是我，只是我們一分為二罷了──當然我愛的是我的Alexander。我雖然覺得你仍然賞心悅目，但並沒有產生任何感覺──所以，我們雖然一樣，但又有所不同。」

「我也是。」Alec感到十分奇妙。

「請只要記得一件事……我們靈魂的本質是一樣的，只是顯現的外在性格不同罷了。他的經歷造成了他現在的模樣，但內在的性格是不變的，因此我能理解他為何如此纖細善感，因為我的內心深處也是這個樣子，只是我盡力忽略那種感覺，選擇用強大的表象去蓋過它，不過，這個強大的模樣也是經歷了千錘百鍊才造成的，我仍然是那個脆弱的我。現在既然有你在他的身邊，那你就必須做他的後盾讓他變堅強，強到不需要在意那些脆弱的感覺。」

「我懂了……我會努力。」Alec頓了頓，忽然笑了，「他說過關係是需要努力的。」

「這話Alexander也說過──你們倆就像是我們倆倒映的一面鏡子，是嗎？」

喝完湯，Magnus滿意地拿紙巾擦了擦嘴，然後用更滿意的表情看手上的婚戒，「我真想念我的丈夫。」

「所以，你們結婚了？」見對方實打實接受完他給的賄賂，他熟練地收起了那些木質的碗盤。

「對，新婚不到一個月，」也許是多日不見的思念使然，Magnus打開了話匣子，把一些沒能對這裡的Alec說的話以一種補償心理告訴了眼前的Alec，「我其實一直夢想著被人求婚，但Alexander向我求婚的那天晚上，我搞砸了……我一直很後悔。」

「如果時光重來，那晚他求婚了，你會答應嗎？」Alec對他們兩位的過去在這幾天的相處下也略知一二，「即使那晚你的狀態不太好？」

「當然會！」Magnus看著樹屋外綠意盎然的景色，表情有些恍惚，彷彿陷入回憶，「我當然會答應……但我貼心的丈夫顯然認為那不是個好時機。」

Alec搖搖頭笑了笑，「只要彼此願意，任何時候都是好時機。」


	4. Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※這章也是賭運氣看會不會被老福特屏蔽了  
> ※我認為是暨他們在一起後很關鍵的一章

23.

為了關閉通道口而嘗試了數日的Magnus疲憊不堪，在Meliorn來拜訪他們的時候嘮嘮叨叨道：「你的王國顯然把持不住這麼強大的次元通道，它的能量無法聚攏，而且還在不斷擴大，就是我的魔法也無用武之地。」

「那能怎麼做？摧毀它嗎？」Meliorn顯然也預料到了，「但只要我們守護好它，它並未產生什麼威脅。」

「你確定嗎？」Issy撂開營帳走了進來，「Jace剛才跟我報告說，這陣子有闇影獵人在狩獵惡魔時發現一些異次元通道不正常開啟，導致世界各地都有惡魔甚至一些動物被吸入異次元世界。Meliorn，這很危險！萬一有凡人不慎也被捲入了呢？這一切都是因為善仙子國度裡的通道能量四散的結果！」

Meliorn無奈地道：「所以只剩下摧毀異次元通道一途了嗎？」

「也許我能找機會和那一邊的Magnus商討看看對策。」Magnus一連打了好幾個清脆的響指，一旁的Alec這才定了定神，他已經幾天沒睡覺了，就怕自己的意識被取而代之。

「感謝天使，我終於能回去了？」Alec揉了揉已經發青的眼睛，今早他已經灌了六杯濃濃的黑咖啡，而此刻Magnus還在幫他滿上。

Issy朝他笑了笑，「雖然你比起我哥哥好相處多了，但我還是想念我的哥哥。」

「廣義上我仍然是妳的哥哥。」他將手中咖啡一飲而盡，隨眾人走出了營帳。

Magnus正站在暗紫色的通道口幫他施法，他這些天也幾乎沒什麼休息，但卻很精神，笑著招手讓Alec過來。

「我會再研究看看怎麼摧毀通道對全世界最好，至於你就趕緊回去見他吧。」他以華麗的姿態在眼前畫了個圓弧，通道口隨即發出陣陣光芒，「再見，Alec，集中精神，只要想著你的Magnus就好──」

他承認他這些天有好幾次連站著都能睡著，好幾度恍惚地以為自己真的屬於這裡，但他撐下來了，只為了Magnus在他腦海裡深深烙印的那句話。

──一定要回來。

醒來的時候，他先是感覺到左手臂陣陣麻痛，接著以左手臂為起點開始感受到整個身體有些僵硬，雖然僵硬，但卻並無不適，身體彷彿浸入熱泉中那般溫暖。

四周一片灰暗，他從窗簾縫隙透進來的月光認出了這是Magnus的臥室，而低頭一看，這才發現原來使他手臂發麻的始作俑者正枕著他睡得香甜。

他從隱約的光線中看出偎在身邊的戀人眼下淡淡的青痕，似乎也久未好好入睡，他心疼地撫了撫他額前的碎髮，這傻瓜肯定是Alec離開的這些天一直都在守著。

沉睡了數日，身體因為久未活動而變得有些遲鈍，也變得異常沉重，連動個手指都不太靈光，他適應了好一陣子，接著才用一隻大手穩妥地托著Magnus的腦袋，小心翼翼地把自己的手臂從他的頸窩下移開。

像是捧著什麼價值連城的瓷器般，他把Magnus寫滿疲憊的臉龐給供上了柔軟的枕頭，用比蝸牛還緩慢的速度把被子輕輕地拉上，溫柔地掖好被角後，貓一樣輕巧地下了床，雖然動作像隻有障礙的貓。

Alec程把自己慢速播放，躡手躡腳地出了房間，花了好長一段時間才終於走出臥室。

儘管，他口渴得要命，他還是耐心地不讓自己發出一點聲響，生怕吵醒了Magnus。沉睡的這些天，Alec彷彿處於休眠狀態，醒來後，身體的細胞才開始一個一個慢慢甦醒，他首先感覺到喉嚨乾涸，接著是愈來愈難耐的飢餓。

他體貼地不在Magnus睡覺的這層樓使用廚房，而是選擇二樓的小灶，煎了幾個雞蛋和培根，把冰箱裡的啤酒喝個精光。他很少來到二樓以上的空間，顯然這裡生活機能俱全，有數間客房和衛浴，似乎用於接待他的術士朋友。Alec不知道的是──當初他因惡魔毒昏迷期間，Clary等人就經常住在這裡。

三樓有一大片視野很好的大陽台和一道古老的緊閉木門，Magnus很少關上房子裡的任何一扇門，因此道德感使然的Alec沒有去打開它，他認為它應該是鎖上了，裡面也許堆滿了許多擁有上百年歷史的魔法物品，於是轉身走回二樓，撸起袖子去收拾被他弄亂的小灶。

「Alexander……」

Alec埋頭專注洗鍋，被身後顫抖的嗓音唬了一跳──但其實更多的是驚喜。他扔下了刷子，迅速轉過身，那多日不見的術士正站在門口，雙目在夜裡閃閃發光。

他不能說他魂牽夢縈，因為他的意識在那一邊過了數個日夜都不曾休息，為了不迷失自我，他連入夢的機會也沒有。

但他肯定說他沒有一刻不想Magnus──只要想他，就能回來，回到他身邊。

Magnus在他還未回神就上前抱住了他，用他從未感受過的最強力道，兩人厚實而堅硬的胸膛硌在一起，非但不是一場舒服的擁抱，也被如同千金壓頂一般特別難受，然而這股難受只是把他們對彼此的思念實質化罷了。

Alec胡亂地用褲子擦乾滴水的手，像安撫孩子般一下一下拍Magnus的後心。「嘿，Magnus，我知道你累壞了，我不想吵醒你，所以……」

Magnus的聲音悶在他的肩窩裡，「我以為我再也見不到你了。」

Alec昂揚了音量，「你就對我這麼沒信心嗎？」

「我是對自己沒信心，如果你在那邊沒能得到任何幫助，而我還是個絕世魔王怎麼辦？」

「沒有人是絕世魔王，Magnus。」他安撫地揉揉戀人的後腦杓，「你的心地很美好，即使在那邊也一樣。」

「那是你沒見過以前的我……」

「我只在乎現在你是誰，好嗎？」Alec摩娑懷中不安戀人的背脊，讓他從僵硬到放鬆，「你獨自守護這個世界證明你是世上最好的人。」

「我被你說服了，Alexander。」他終於把深埋在Alec頸窩邊的頭給拔了起來，難得主動地啄了一下Alec的唇角。

而Alec也輕輕地啄回來，Magnus再啄回去，一來一往，蜻蜓點水一般，每啄一下便分開一瞬，每到分開便看一眼對方，只是為了確認彼此存在。

Magnus呼吸變得有些急促，這場綿綿吻雨也跟著逐漸洶湧，正當吻得難捨難分時，Magnus艱難的別開了臉，導致戀人的兩片唇瓣全落在了麥色的臉頰上，Alec抗議似的扳正他的腦袋，仍不依不饒地湊上去，Magnus則是被吻得後退，發癢似的笑了一陣，笑聲化在了吻中，而不斷後退的結果就是撞到了小灶邊的壁櫥，Alec口齒不清地問道，「疼嗎？」「我沒事。」

他趁此空檔捧住了Alec的臉，阻止他亂動。

「我想告訴你一件事。」

「是？」Alec眼神沉迷地看著他，彷彿Magnus現在不管說什麼他都會答應，只要讓他繼續接下來的事。

「我想了很多，這些天……看著你又陷入半昏迷狀態，有可能會永遠回不來……我一直很自責，恨我自己怎麼能讓你去冒險──」

「Magnus！嘿，是我願意去的，你永遠不應該恨自己……」

Magnus沒讓他繼續說完，在Alec的唇上溫柔地輕吻，如紙筆摩擦，輕巧地拂過，彷彿只為了細細描繪那好看的唇形那般純粹，而後他抬起臉，迷人的深棕色眼睛濕潤而晶亮，裡面只有一人的倒影。

「Alexander，我愛你。」

只不過是這麼簡單的一句話，就能讓Alec的心臟跳快了半拍，整個人彷彿浸泡在溫泉裡，往後再有多少隆冬他都不必怕。

他很確定他想要回答些什麼，但話到了嘴邊卻先熱了眼眶，那些話語都揉碎了滲入他的靈魂和骨肉。

他知道他們遲早會得到這個珍貴的時刻、得到這份承諾的重量與份量。他早知道會的，他們早就已經愛著對方，甚至不用說出口就知道──但當他終於獲得了這份愛，他還是不能自己。

他想起了那場初見──那個闖入非公開派對、堅持自己在名單上面的不速之客，神情雖有些木訥，但眼底卻彷彿綴滿了星光。

已經記不清到底怎麼走到那個人面前的了，他只記得他拚命裝作和平時一樣游刃有餘，那句話還未經思考就已脫口而出。

『我來為這個人負責。』

「Alexander？」Magnus不安的握了握Alec的後脖子，「也許這句話我說得太早……」

「Magnus，我愛你。」Alec忙阻止這傻術士令人心疼的小劇場，安撫似地用指腹摩娑他的臉頰，「我只是太享受這個時刻罷了。」

他微微低身，用力地吻了他，彷彿要把自己揉碎了送進他口中，Magnus對他突然猛烈的吻勢猝不及防，還沒來得及好好回應，他又說道：「我不敢相信你說了。」

Magnus歪了歪頭，俏皮地眨一邊眼睛，「要我說幾次都行，Alexander，我愛你。」

「我也愛你，Magnus。」Alec把他緊緊鎖在懷裡，聽著窗外樹葉被風吹拂的沙沙聲，良久都不再說話。

好幾度Magnus感覺到他的肩膀顫了顫，夜還很深，他從小廚房窗戶的倒影看見Alec的神情無比溫柔，低垂著眼，長而濃密的睫毛篩下了零星幾串淚珠。他很識相地沒有問他還好嗎，只是蹭蹭他的頸子，又親親他的耳朵，彷彿貓科動物在舔舐最心愛的夥伴。

24.

「你確定要這麼做？」

Magnus站在大片落地玻璃櫥窗前，看看自己一身灰色的便服，再看看那些充滿著異國風情的和服，露出了古怪的表情。

憑著這張亞裔臉孔，也許穿上和服會很合適，但Magnus就是覺得排斥，也許是因為他腦內那個模擬自己穿著木屐而四腳朝天的畫面太過強烈了。

「我非常確定！來吧，Magnus！再不進去可就過了預約的時間了。」Alec把雙手放在Magnus的肩上，邊推他邊給予鼓勵。「既然來到了京都，就得體驗這裡的風情才行啊。」

「不，Alexander，這真的很奇怪──」他已經被推著踏進店內半步，裡頭的服務員們態度親切地問好，露出一致的微笑。「我不適合，我絕對不適合。」

「你這麼好看，穿什麼都適合……走吧，我也會一起穿的。」

光是這句話就讓Magnus夠飄飄然了，正因為這瞬間的動搖，足以令他被半推半就地進了掛滿男士和服的房間內。

在店員們專業的服務下，兩人換了一整套的和服和木屐，比較怕冷的Magnus還加了件羽織外套，而Alec則是穿了像武士般的長袴，兩人的身姿都相當挺拔，才剛出店外就被路過的觀光客們頻頻要求合照。

「看吧，我的Magnus真是耀眼。」Alec摟著自家愛人，笑得露出一口白牙。

「是啊……他們不只拍我，也拍你呢，Alexander。」Magnus涼涼地說道，「這樣下去我們什麼時候才能去伏見稻荷大社看看呢？」

「慢慢來，Magnus，你真像個小孩。」Alec盡力在閃光燈中保持微笑。

「這就是你對待長輩的方式嗎？」Magnus幾乎是從齒縫迸出話語，並努力維持好表情，他發誓他已經換過好幾輪有生以來能夠拍出好照片的所有姿勢。

團團圍成圈的遊客潮中，一個小女孩脫隊跑了過來，用蹩腳的英語遞給他們人手各一張兩人的合照，原來她手上拿的是拍立得相機，照片很快就顯影出來。

「被圍著拍照也不壞，對吧？」Alec晃晃手中照片。

Magnus低頭親吻相片，滿意道：「老是被你說服，Alexander！」

兩人在充斥著古老和風氣息的祇園中走走停停，一路上路過不少和他們一樣租借了和服的旅客和扮成藝伎的姑娘，走著走著，就彷彿從現代走入了歷史，從這個時代進入了另一個時代。

Alec不禁想，能夠使用通道，表示過去的Magnus也曾經來到這裡，也許是在他還不存在的時代，甚至還什麼都不是的時代──

他看著他不老的側顏，忍不住伸手觸了觸他。

「Alexander？」Magnus閃了一下，微微側開臉，似乎被他突然的動作嚇到了，但仍欣然接受他接下來的觸摸。

「只是……只是有點想你。」

那術士忍不住噗哧一笑，「我就在這裡。」他伸出手，示意Alec握上來。

他牽住了那活了幾個世紀的大術士，握著那有力而微微粗糙的手，感受傳遞過來的溫熱，心也跟著落到了實處。

他們手牽著手，彷彿從過去走到了未來。

等到終於抵達Magnus所說的稻荷神社時，已是接近傍晚時分，遊客已經少了許多。

「還好嗎？」Alec看Magnus正在活動他的腳踝，中途停下來問。

「店員說是改良木屐，意外地好穿多了，但走久了還是有些不適。」

「在那裡休息一下吧？接下來得走一段路。」

兩人走到離神社稍遠的一處小巷弄邊，那裡設置了一把石椅子，他扶著Magnus一起坐下。

「謝了，我雖然有些年紀，但並不是老人……」Magnus調皮地朝他眨了眨眼。

「世上最美好的老年人。」Alec接下他的話，在對方作出無法苟同的表情時趕緊吻了上去，讓他無法吐露任何反駁。

這趟旅行所到之處都是觀光客人潮，他可是好不容易等到了這一刻。

Magnus被吻得向後仰，雙腳也稍稍懸空，木屐已經掉了一隻，身子險些無法平衡，Alec在他快要向後倒下的時候扶起了他的後腰。

「我的男朋友只顧著親我都不知道撐好自己。」Alec邊說邊蹭蹭他的鼻尖，一面像小雞啄米繼續在他臉上落吻。

Magnus噘著嘴在吻雨中模糊不清道：「也不想想是誰的錯，是你這孩子要扶好老人家。」

「你知道嗎？」Alec停下動作，「我們今晚不妨在京都過夜。」

「為什麼？」

「這樣你才知道我不是個孩子了。」

「打住。」Magnus抵住了他的嘴唇。

他們一起進了神社參拜，從來不許願的Alec在心裡偷偷對狐神訴說了他唯一的渴望，即便他是個驕矜的無神論者，但自從遇到Magnus之後，他不禁開始相信了神鬼的存在，畢竟Magnus本身就像是個奇蹟。

雙手合十的時候，他偷偷地瞄了瞄那閉上眼睛的術士，忍不住瞅他細密的睫毛和柔和的五官，不曉得 Magnus許了什麼願望，祈禱得那樣入神──他是個活了幾世紀的術士，不知歷經過多少悲歡離合，也不知解決了世間多少難題，信手拈來的魔法可以強大到為所欲為，想要什麼都隨手可得，像他這樣的人，也許什麼渴望都沒有，相比起來，Alec的願望又算得了什麼呢？

他很想問問看Magnus這樣的人會對神說些什麼，但當自己看到那術士一睜開眼睛，因為閉眼太久而有些畏光地泌出了淚花的模樣，又覺得什麼都不必問了。

「笑什麼？」Magnus還在那裡揉眼睛，Alec把他拉到階梯邊讓下一組參拜客上前。

「我接下來想說的話，你一定不愛聽。」

「別說我可愛！拜託。」

踏進那像是隧道般綿長的千本鳥居之中，就彷彿踏入了另一個世界，夕陽的餘暉隱約自鳥居間的空隙灑下，在石梯上留下了橘色的點點光班。

鳥居內的石道有些狹窄，但兩人卻還是牽著手，一前一後地勾著對方，即使被不少或好奇或詫異的遊客側目，他們仍沒有放開。

日本人的習俗中，走過鳥居就是走入了神的領域，滿目的朱紅彷彿無限延伸，行於其中讓人不禁肅然，不僅是他們兩人，過路的觀光客們也安靜如斯，只聞腳步聲和迴盪的鳥鳴。

Magnus突然抽離了手，停了下來。「Alec，你說過那一邊的『Magnus』摧毀了異次元通道口，對嗎？」

「他的確說他會這麼做，Magnus。」Alec轉身想握回Magnus的手，卻被他閃開了，「發生什麼事了？」

Magnus從懷裡取出一枚黑色貓眼石戒指，戴到了左手食指上，那貓眼石閃閃發光，卻不是因為被夕陽照射的緣故──從未見他戴上戒指的Alec覺得有些不對勁，「Magnus？」

「我在你去了平行世界之後就製作了這麼一樣東西──能令惡魔不由自主靠近的魔法物品──方便縮短我搜索惡魔的時間。」Magnus低著頭，看不清表情，「我知道這麼做會給我們帶來危險，但那是因為我想和你並肩作戰的緣故。」

他抬起頭，眼底有些難以名狀的酸楚，「但你卻對我說了謊。」

「什麼？Magnus，我沒有說謊，『他』確實說過會摧毀通道，但也許還沒有──」

「你說過他摧毀了！」Magnus不禁提高音量，「我真不敢相信……我還和你悠閒地一起旅行。」

「我──我以為那邊摧毀了通道，我們這邊也會安全，也許我誤會了『他』表達的意思，但我並沒有說謊。」

「你讓我誤會了通道已經被摧毀，這是一件很嚴重的事情，Alexander！」Magnus不顧還有別人在，打了個響指換成一套漆黑的衣服，往遠處的鳥居出口跑了出去，Alec還穿著木屐，在他身後艱困地追著。

在他終於出了那長長的紅色隧道後，面前的石地上已經剩下四散的惡魔屍體，佐以陣陣難聞的焦臭味，以及零星跌落在地、飽受驚嚇的遊客們。

Magnus就站在一棵老樹下，似乎毫髮無傷，手掌輕輕拂過有些破碎的衣襬，那衣襬便隨著他的撫觸煥然一新，這時，他忽然轉過身來，瞬間就對上了Alec不知所措的目光，即使已經是可以說出愛的關係，Alec還是難以招架Magnus直白的眼神。

只見他朝有些狼狽的Alec走來，越過那些遊客們，看都不用看一眼，手上俐落地像拋球似地一一擲出魔法，那些人的神情隨即變得有些迷茫、困惑，而至恢復如常。

「對不起，是我有欠考慮了。」Alec在戀人走到跟前時沮喪的說，「我只是希望你能多休息一段時日，不想你擔心太多──也許我不是真的明白摧毀通道的意思，但我的確扭曲其意，讓你誤以為已經沒有了危險。」

然而Magnus只是靜靜地扶了扶他的臉頰，望著他，雙唇微啓，卻是什麼也沒有說出口。


	5. Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a choice to make.

25.

Alec又何嘗不知道自己多麼有欠考慮？

可是，當他甫從平行世界回歸，看見Magnus憔悴的模樣，即便沒有表現出來，卻確實給了他不小的衝擊，那是接近心碎的感覺。

那一邊的Magnus表示會摧毀異次元通道，雖並沒有說何時、何如，但他相信他會做到，所以也很篤定地跟他的Magnus表達其意，其實也是緩兵之計，至少讓Magnus能好好休息幾天，養足精神才能做出好的判斷。

只是他不知該怎麼停下這緩兵之計，就這麼拖了一連數天，在Magnus提議要去日本旅遊時，也沒能說出真實情況。

他們藉由通道回到Magnus的房子，前一個通道甫落，Magnus便又開啟了另一個通道，頓時狂風颯颯。

「Alec，集中精神去想那一邊『Magnus』的公寓長什麼樣子，我需要經由你到達那個世界。」

「等等，我們能直接過去嗎？不會有什麼問題？」

「只要是你去過的地方，我就可以藉由你的想法用一般通道抵達，一般通道是隨時可以開啟關閉的，與固定在善仙子王國的異次元通道本質上有很大的不同。」Magnus伸出手，示意Alec握住他，通道產生的陣陣強風，凌亂了兩人的髮。「來吧。」

Alec很想和Magnus好好談談，但他顯然有更急迫的事情要處理，只好依言把手放到他掌中。

雖然在那座公寓待的時間不長，Alec仍能回想起它的存在，畢竟他第一次造訪時受到的衝擊可不小。

雙腳再次踏上那柔軟的絨毛地毯後，搭乘通道的不適感很快就消彌於無形了，Alec覺得自己也許是適應通道的高手。他環顧四周，公寓裡似乎沒有人在，桌上的調酒工具難得沒有使用的痕跡，此前敞開的陽台落地窗也緊閉著。

他還握著Magnus溫熱的手，感到對方掌心微微出汗，「Magnus？」

只見身側的Magnus緊閉著雙眼，額角沁出一層薄汗，身體也跟著有些搖晃，Alec在他倒下前眼明手快地接住了他。

「Magnus！」聽到戀人焦急的聲音，Magnus得回一絲清醒，忙擺手說自己沒事，「你這個樣子哪像沒事？Magnus，你看著我。」

他猛地睜開了眼，一雙金黃色眼瞳在眼瞼中落下，貓一樣銳利的瞳孔瞬間擴大變圓，帶著恐懼的意味，在窗外灑落的光線下有些懾人心魂。

Alec第一次聽到Magnus慌張的聲音。「我……我的魔法消失了。」接著發現了自己失去了偽裝，慌忙地用胳膊擋住了那雙眼睛。

他不知所措地往後退，似乎下意識地往玄關退去，彷彿下一秒就會奪門而出，而他竟然還閉著眼睛！如果真讓他闖出去，不知道有多危險。Alec不曉得到底發生了什麼，只能三步併兩步上前抱住Magnus，把他牢牢地圈在懷裡，像是在保護他的脆弱。

Alec雖然不算太了解闇影世界，不明白那雙貓眼究竟意味著什麼，但他意識到這也許是Magnus的軟肋，只能靜靜地抱著他，去吻他的眼角和睫毛，「Magnus，你永遠都不用擔心我看到了什麼，不論你是什麼樣子，我都會愛你。」

少頃，Magnus由閉眼轉為瞇起眼，僅僅露出一點金黃，「我覺得很丟臉，這雙貓眼來自我所厭惡的惡魔。我永遠也不想把它暴露在任何人面前。」

「惡魔比你差遠了！不論這是不是你身上無法割捨的一部份，我仍然愛你，Magnus。」他用拇指拂過Magnus的睫毛，漾開一抹微笑，「何況，它那麼美，而你更美。」

Magnus終於睜開了那雙美麗的金色眼睛，釋然一笑，正想開口說些什麼。

「我總算見識到你是怎麼比我家Alexander更肉麻的了。」一道與Magnus神似卻更為沉穩的嗓音打斷了正好的氣氛。

Alec還未願意放開懷裡的戀人，但對方顯然待不住地掙開了，有些困窘地站到一旁。

『Magnus』妝容齊全，眼角眉梢全是亮粉，頭髮抓得老高，一身時尚的混搭軍裝看上去氣勢非凡，在他身後的是『Alec』，穿著樸素的黑皮衣外套和黑靴子，負手站立巋然不動，表情冷淡。

Magnus則是一身隨時準備剿滅惡魔的深色衣衫，臉龐素淨斯文，神色沉靜，邊上還不想放棄觸碰他的Alec則拉著他的手，一襲鮮亮的襯衫配酒紅色長褲，兩手的手指上掛滿了白鋼戒指。

Alec道：「『Magnus』，你來了？」

「這裡是我家，有外人闖入，我當然要來。」他拍手的瞬間激起零星藍光，通道的被風吹亂的起居室旋即恢復原狀，接著湊過來打量Alec和Magnus兩人，「真是鮮明的一雙對比，不是嗎？真是奇妙。」後一句，則是對著『Alec』說的，後者一和他對眼，凜冽的神情瞬間散去，淡淡一笑。

「我還是第一次遇到另一個自己，不過他感覺比較像你。」他一前一後指了指衣著鮮麗的Alec和『Magnus』，表情有些哭笑不得。

「他可是花花公子，吭？不過我也沒資格說人家。」看過Alec記憶的『Magnus』調侃道，「嗨，另一個我，讓我給你一些魔力，不至於在這個世界無魔法可用。」他用下巴點了點一直沒說話的Magnus，後者點了點頭，輕聲道謝。

「你的魔力來源自你的世界，所以來到這裡才會失去魔法，這只是暫時的，回去就好了。」『Magnus』一邊靈活地動著十指渡給他能量，一邊解釋道。

因為能量完全相同，Magnus只覺得那些魔力像是久旱甘霖，滋潤著他的身體，沒有什麼不適。「我知道。」

「我是解釋給他倆聽的。」『Magnus』攤開雙手各指向房間內對立的兩個Alec──一個擔心不已，一個滿腹困惑，『Magnus』顯然看不過去這兩人糾結的樣子。

Magnus卻沒接下話茬，用已經恢復成深褐色的眼睛瞥了眼自家戀人，「Alec說你會摧毀異次元通道，我不確定你有沒有去做。」

「這當然是──有的。」Magnus走向自己的酒具，熟練地調起酒來，「出動了我和十多個術士才成功地將來源自善仙子王國的異次元通道給一一摧毀，我們這裡的通道四處流散得太過嚴重了，但我可以保證那些不穩定的異次元通道已經全數摧毀完畢。」

這話讓Alec的後悔少了一分，而Magnus的愧疚多了一分，但眼下有更加需要擔心的事情，他看著眼前和自己截然不同的術士，「我的世界在今天仍然有惡魔闖入，你覺得會是我那邊的問題嗎？」

「當然不是──我猜你也應該想到了，是來源自我們世界那些還困在次元夾縫的惡魔闖了過去。」『Magnus』倒了兩杯酒，一杯給了Magnus，他拍拍他的肩，示意他出去談，然後轉頭對自家『Alec』小聲道：「自己倒來喝。」

門關上後，『Magnus』明明是讓『Alec』喝酒，但他僅僅倒了一杯調酒給Alec，自己卻不喝，在一旁倚著牆，雙手交叉在胸前，禮貌地道：「請坐。」。

「謝謝。」Alec於是在沙發坐下，啜了一口調酒，眼睛為之一亮，「你不喝嗎？這很好喝。」

「我還好，不太渴。」

Alec又喝了兩三口，深深覺得『Magnus』真是調酒天才，這簡直是他人生中喝過的最美味的調酒，濃淡適中，前中後勁順暢地變換，滑而不膩、辣而不嗆，平衡得恰到好處。

但再好喝的酒，有個人默默地在旁邊盯著看，喝起來還真是有些大打折扣。

「你一向這麼寡言少語？」Alec忍不住道。「有另一個你出現在你的生活裡了，你難道不好奇？我就挺好奇的……」

「『Magnus』都和我說了。」

「……」

Alec默默地把美味的調酒品嘗殆盡，眼前的另一個自己神情冷然，像個黑面煞星，他不禁想自己成為闇影獵人都是這樣的嗎？看上去嚴肅而防備，甚至有些壓抑。就在他放棄與之對話時，『Alec』突然在他對面坐了下來。

「我們能談談嗎？」

Alec看著那個脖子上露出大片字符的自己，還覺得有些不真實。「請講。」

「我知道你不會……而『我』也不會……」他頓了頓，像是為了緩解緊繃的氣氛抿唇碰了一下舌頭，「但請你無論如何都要待在Magnus身邊。」

Alec何等聰明，一聽便知接下來肯定會發生些什麼。先前早訪這個世界時，『Magnus』就已經和他說了不少事，但他所知的仍然遠比其他三人還少得太多了，腦中警鈴大作，卻又深感無力。

「我當然會，我愛他。」

他除了待在他身邊，還能做什麼。

『Alec』雙手交握，不斷地用拇指蹭自己的虎口，半晌才道：「即使他推開你，你也不能離開他。」

「即使你不說，我也不會離開他。」Alec則是不停轉自己食指的白鋼戒指。兩個人都沒有看對方。

「你一直過著凡人生活，比起我，你會更難理解他的世界，但我希望你能努力嘗試去理解。」『Alec』抬眼，琥珀色的眸子被燈光照得澄澈，「至少不要像我一樣曾經傷過他的心。」

「我知道你要我明確地回答你──」Alec挑起嘴角，報以一笑，「而我這就回答你：我會不離不棄。」

26.

作為一名凡夫俗子，在接近於神的奇蹟面前，都是蒼白無力的。

Alec從來沒覺得自己在這世界上是個特別的人，但也沒認為自己會甘於平凡，而如今，在一腳踏入闇影世界的如今，他從沒有像現在一樣為自己是一個凡人如此沮喪過。

這一點在這世界所面臨的危機面前，他能體現的就是自己有多麼渺小，而Magnus……

Magnus遠比他認知的還要強大。

這個強大的術士，自去過平行世界一遭之後回來，就再也沒有出現在Alec面前，完全失聯，如同人間蒸發一樣。

即便他隨時在生活周遭留意有沒有投射過來的目光，或是有沒有黑影閃過哪一處犄角旮旯，卻已經什麼也沒有了，再也不會有了。他仍可以感覺到光線照射在他身上，氧氣在呼吸間作用，人們的話語依舊喧囂，白天和黑夜亙古不變地輪替，而他的心被寂寞啃食，空空洞洞，彷彿再也不會有了。

他去過Magnus的住處好幾次，這房子並不是上鎖了，而是拒他於門外，甚至連門鈴都沒了作用。

這個強大術士的行蹤，就連Catarina也不知道，而就算她知道，也許根本不會告訴他。

Alec這時候才發現，除了回憶，他竟然什麼也沒能留下。

他必須留下些什麼──不；他必須留住些什麼──不！他根本不需要像個紀念品似的保存下什麼東西，而是只有和那個人在一起，他才能創造美好的未來。

他終於意識到『Magnus』和『Alec』告訴他的話究竟是什麼意思。

也因為Magnus的消失，Alec才一點一點地感受到，所謂承受數個世紀的寂寞是怎麼一回事，而脆弱的人拿逃避去保護自己又是怎麼一回事，即使他所能理解的只是冰山一角──興許連一角都不到，只是一丁點冰渣。

──在這漫長的歲月中，他是怎麼忍受的？

Alec從沒有過這種感覺，即便他認為過去自己曾經心碎過。

不僅是在夜深人靜時，就連白天生活的日常，都令他覺得寸步難行，像是再也看不到光明，而黑暗無限延伸，直到把自己淹沒，只能竭盡全力地在載浮載沉中爭取一口呼吸。

無論何時，那些名為痛苦的黑影都會不斷緊隨而至。

因此，他只能逃。然而又能逃去哪兒呢？

所以，他來了。再次來到Magnus的房子，拿著自小被母親逼著熟練的武器之一──一柄複合弓。

他曾經拿它征戰過大大小小的弓術比賽，奪了不少冠軍的頭銜，但母親從未為他的優異成績感到開心，一開始，他只是覺得母親嚴苛，而現在，他終於知道母親的目的不是要他奪冠，而是讓他在隨時可能發生的危險中自保。

母親的未雨綢繆讓他在之前的惡魔攻擊下倖存，然而這次，卻不是為了倖存。

Alec翻身跳上了院牆，熟練地展開複合弓，搭箭上弦，射出──

磅的一聲，作為目標的一樓窗戶彈開了飛箭，複合弓是最省力且威力數一數二的弓，這第一箭就算沒能打破窗戶，至少也能令其開裂才對，這棟房子顯然被下了魔法，Alec不信邪，再次取箭滿弦，射出。

銳利的破空聲在夜裡格外清脆，有如鳴笛──緊接著又是第三箭、第四箭射出。

Alec一箭接著一箭，弓弦隨著他流暢的動作反覆崩直、彎曲，一連串的射擊彷彿流星雨般掠過天際，每一次拉緊弓弦的力道都在不斷加強，而目標只有一個──便是第一次射擊就已留下的一道細小裂痕。

從第一箭起，Alec就沒有停下過射擊，箭無虛發，次次命中那處裂痕，那裂痕不負所望的不斷擴大、再擴大──直到硄當一聲，窗櫺與玻璃碎成千萬段。

Magnus的房子雖位於鬧區，卻難保不會有人聽到異常而引來警察，但現在的他已經無所畏懼了，即便他在進行著此生第一次也是唯一一次的犯罪，但跟Magnus所做的犧牲比起來，又算得了什麼呢？

他往後摸了一把已經空了的箭袋，悠悠吐出一口長氣，接著躍下院牆，用長靴踢開滿地的碎渣，縱身一翻進了房子。

「Magnus！」

他從未在這個房子裡大聲呼喚過誰，因為他們總會自動湊向對方，根本用不著粗魯地大喊大叫。

房裡一絲光源也無，電燈開關亦不起作用，這偌大的房子從沒有讓Alec感到如此空無過，連Magnus的兩隻愛貓都不見蹤影。藉著對房子的熟悉，他一路摸黑尋到了三樓，最後來到那道神秘而古老的木門之前，他上前轉了轉門把，果不其然無法打開。

夜很深了，在黑暗中不管如何微小的光源都會無比明晰，門縫下透出的昏黃光芒亦然，憑著那道光，Alec像是捉住了最後的希望。

「Magnus！開門！」

回應他的只有那道門縫的暖光，像是火光般搖曳著。

Alec發誓他不想做個野蠻人，但他不得不去踹門，就算弄壞了也在所不惜。

一下、兩下、三下……就像剛才破壞窗戶一樣，死命地堅持著同樣的動作，直到找到突破點為止。

他像頭勇往直前的野獸，而不是優雅的天使血脈後裔──或許這世上只有一人能令他如此瘋狂。

磅的一聲，門板被狠狠地踢開，隨著木門破碎，裡頭的聲音也倏地傳了出來──那是一道駭人的尖叫。

木門裡的世界正在燃燒，Magnus美好的身影於火勢最旺的中央痛苦地蜷曲著，他磁性的嗓音發出令人心碎的聲音。

「不！」

Alec衝了過去，伸出的手卻在觸碰到Magnus的前夕撲了個空。

滿室的火光瞬間消彌於無形，四周又恢復一片黑暗，令人心碎的嗓音亦不再。

「為什麼……」Alec頓失力氣，跌坐在地，「為什麼你總是做出最令人心痛的選擇。」


	6. Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快結束囉！

27.

叮！

一雙一模一樣的馬丁尼，被同樣一雙一模一樣的優雅男人拿在手裡碰了杯。

『Magnus』一口氣飲下幾乎一半的酒，似乎急欲壓下內心的情緒，剛才在兩位Alec面前表現的從容消失無蹤，取而代之的是有些侷促的表情。

「這件事可能會讓你很煎熬，但你必須做出選擇。」他用酒杯指了指眼前的Magnus，那個不喜打扮、沉穩低調的另一個自己。「相信我，我也經歷過。」

「從你說消滅異常的異次元通道需要多少術士的力量起，我就猜到了我只有一條路可走。」Magnus無心喝酒，只是把酒杯放到書桌上的一隅。他轉身望向『Magnus』，「你想的和我想的一樣嗎？」

『Magnus』看著他片刻，微微點了點頭，「即使你的力量在那一邊比我還強大，但仍沒有強大到足以取代那十幾位術士，就算我能召集他們，他們到了你的世界，也會和你到我這裡一樣的失去魔法，毫無用武之地。」

「我知道，而我的世界沒有任何術士能幫助我。」Magnus低斂著眉，抱著手臂，覺得身子由內而外的發冷，他的體質打從嘗試戒絕魔法後就一直如此，即使後來回歸的魔力更加強大也只能緩解，不能改變，此刻在魔力低微的這裡更是愈發嚴重，而這股冷意彷彿也透到了心頭。

「『Asmodeus』……」他們倆異口同聲地道出這個名字，用極為相似的嗓音，道出了同一個父親。

「十之八九，他會要求你的永生和魔法作為交換。」『Magnus』別過頭去，沒敢去看另一個自己，「你願意嗎？」

「我……」

Magnus獨自走在黑色的荒漠之中，沒有火光、沒有疾風、沒有生息，只有一片恍若延伸到永遠的黑暗，他漆黑的身影，也彷彿融入其中。

他用手掌蹭了蹭手臂，產生的微薄熱度卻不足以捂熱自己，只能不停地顫抖，以登地獄被封印已久，所有的惡魔都已永遠地沉睡，這裡就像是惡魔們的墳場，一片死寂荒蕪。

寒冷逼得他不斷地回想起剛才的那一幕──

滿目的火焰之中，Alec執拗地朝他伸出了手，卻偏偏落空了的那一幕──

他從來都不想要Alec捲入這一切。

但Alec顯然令他無法預料──他沒想到Alec竟然猜出他躲在家中，更沒想到他會以這麼破罐子破摔的方式闖了進來，而他更加無法想到的是──Alec究竟想做什麼？

阻止他嗎？不，他從來沒有告訴他，自己究竟做了什麼決定。

但若不是來阻止他，那又是什麼迫使他冒著自毀人生的風險也要闖入Magnus的家？

在踏向惡魔王子Asmodeus那破敗宮殿的路途中，Magnus無論如何都想不透答案。

以登地獄的惡寒雖讓他顫抖不已，但他卻步履堅定，毫不猶豫地來到那頭沉睡的怪物面前。

用天使之力封印的大惡魔沒那麼輕易喚醒，但至少還有辦法溝通──他伸出修長的手指，點在那顆巨大的惡魔腦袋上，清淺的藍色能量像水流一樣淌過他的肌膚。

他顫抖地開口，卻不是因為寒冷。

「哈囉，父親。」

客廳裡，聲稱不口渴的『Alec』忽然移動尊駕去倒了一杯調酒，二話不說一飲而盡，讓早就在內心暗搓搓地猜出他可能不會喝酒的Alec目瞪口呆。

「你還好嗎？」Alec有些不知所措地看著『Alec』因為喝得太急而瞬間酡紅的一張臉，「接下來所發生的事情將會很糟糕？」

對面的自己長出一口大氣，略略眩暈地扶著柱子，「是。」

「就像『Magnus』說的一樣，我們不僅像鏡子倒映的兩個人，連命運都會很相似？」

「我不知道是不是巧合，但也許是很相似。畢竟我們個性上仍有所不同。」『Alec』撫了撫胸口，似乎終於緩過來，定睛道，「只不過，以你們目前的形勢和我們過去的經驗足以判斷得出接下來會發生什麼。」

「所以，是我不能理解的範疇嗎？」Alec也上前將調酒杯扣到自己的空高腳杯中，然而裡面顯然一滴也不剩了。沒有酒精的幫助，嗜酒如命的Alec登時像蔫了的玫瑰，黯淡下來。「你也喝得太快了。」

『Alec』朝他攤手，懶得吐槽剛才喝得最多的究竟是誰。他握著空酒杯，重新坐到沙發上，有些嚴肅地看著另一個自己。

「你對永生和魔法的理解有多少？」

「不很多……也許只是概念。」

『Alec』不禁苦笑，「或許我當初也並沒有比你理解多多少。」他搖了搖空了的酒杯，手指不斷反覆搓著杯腳，或許下一秒，杯子就會被他揉斷。但空落落的手裡必須要有一樣東西來分點心，畢竟只是想起那段記憶就足以令他感到煎熬。

良久，『Alec』告訴他：「你別無選擇。」

他從夜裡等到清晨，又從清晨等到夕舂，直到跪坐在地的雙腿麻木，而身子也僵硬不堪，才終於挪了地，踉蹌著走下樓去。

Magnus走後，這棟房子就恢復了正常，那股奇異的虛無感已然消失，光線自窗外透入，在地面留下大片陰影，此刻Church正從走廊的一頭悠然地路過，順便轉頭對Alec齜牙裂嘴，而緊閉的大門已經可以隨意開關，夕色從天外遙遙灑落，刺痛了Alec久未見光的眼，染紅了他雪白的面龐，他站在門前，看向那一地折彎了的羽箭和碎片。

其實這不是他這輩子做的最瘋狂的事，他所做的這輩子最瘋狂的事是就算差點丟了性命，也要和Magnus在一起。

28.

「Alec。」

這不是第一次聽到Magnus與他久別重逢的聲音。

然而，他似乎已失去回頭的力氣。

每回只要Magnus喚他，他總會迫不及待地回應，但這次卻不再如此，Magnus不知道自己是否該說出接下來的話。

「Alec，我……我和我的父親訂下了契約，我答應用我的永生喚醒他，而他借給我更強大的力量去摧毀這個世界的次元通道，等通道摧毀後，我就會永遠失去魔法。」

「然後呢？」Alec遠眺夕陽，夕陽在他淺褐色的眸子裡映了血一般的顏色。「你喚醒他，好讓他喚醒更多惡魔，創造屬於自己的地獄國度？」

只能看著他背影的Magnus走上前，「Alec，你都知道了？是那邊的『Alec』告訴你的？」

「你從來都不會和我商量。」Alec推開本來只是半開的房子大門，向前移了一步，像是要與他拉開距離，「是我不該讓你自己做出選擇。」

「Alexander，我只是想要你能在一個安全的世界活下去。」他站在原地，拚命克制想要往前一步的渴望，「我父親對人間從來都沒有興趣，他只想在以登地獄做他的王。」

「我別無選擇，是嗎？」Alec的背影被迎面而來的夕陽拉得老長，「因為我只是個什麼都不能做的凡人？」

「Alec，不是的。我……」

「你失去蹤影、失去聯繫，又把我拒於門外……我知道，你向來不願意讓我參與你的決策。」Alec又向前走去，跨過門檻，走下台階，Magnus知道，這是一步一步地在遠離他。「永生和魔法，這些對你來說是多麼重要……」

「沒有你就不重要。」Magnus終於提起勇氣跨出了腳步，從背後抱住了那疲憊不堪的身影，「永生是個詛咒，如果我永遠孤獨地活下去又有什麼意義？至於魔法……如果它強大到會傷害任何人──傷害你，我寧願不要。」

「Alexander，我愛你。」

Alec握住了那安放在心窩、緊緊抱住自己的手。

「我也愛你，Magnus。」他閉上了眼睛，長長的睫毛篩下了橘紅的夕光。

然而這只是暫時的溫存，他們雖然親密地依偎在一起，卻已無話可說，做出了選擇的Magnus在等待答案，而Alec卻因為別無選擇而拋出了問題──他們就像兩條平行線，只能任由沉默流淌，直到夕日漸漸隱沒在紐約的天空，暮色變作了紫紅的晚霞時，Alec輕輕地撥下那雙手。

「我早該知道你會做出什麼選擇，但我卻始終暗暗期盼著，你會告訴我這一切，而不是自己承受……」Alec還是沒有回頭看他，「這正是我之前不願告訴你『Magnus』到底有沒有摧毀通道的原因，因為我知道，無論如何你都會奮不顧身──我不曉得你會做出什麼事情來阻止這一切。」

「Alexander……」

「Magnus，你不是唯一情感脆弱的人……我也是。很少有人讓我有這樣的感覺。」Alec離開他的懷抱，走入庭園之中，驚起了在花下小憩的蝴蝶，蝴蝶慌張地飛出了花園，他的視線也跟著蝴蝶遠去。「你不能因為愛我，就獨自承受這麼多的傷害，而我永遠也不知道，我會不會在下一刻就失去了你。」

「Alexander，你沒有失去我，我有分寸，我知道你在擔心什麼……現在我還活著，只是沒有了永生。」Magnus小心翼翼地跟上前，也走進了庭園，「雖然我將會失去魔法，但最糟不過如此了，我們都不會再有生命危險。」

那俊美的闇影獵人後裔終於肯轉過身來，卻斂去了平日裡總是掛著的微笑和一抹輕挑，優美的唇瓣抿如刀鋒，原本清澈的淺褐色眼眸彷彿幽幽的深潭。Magnus頭一遭見到與他四目相交，卻毫無笑容的Alec。

「失去永生、沒有魔法，你就不是完整的你了，不是嗎？」

Magnus亟欲否認，但無論他否認的話語在腦中掠過多少次，卻仍沒能成功從嘴裡說出來。「我……」

Alec淺淺地笑了，卻不是Magnus想要見到的笑容。

「這對你而言難道不是最糟的嗎？Magnus……」

在犧牲了屬於自己的一部份拯救世界後，Magnus的心彷彿被剜去了一角，傷口尚未癒合──也許再也不會癒合，它將會永遠地失去這一角。

往後若是失去等同於手腳的魔法，他的心又會如何呢？

一個人的心若是被啃噬得一點也不剩，那還會是個完整的人嗎？

Magnus繃緊的神經終於斷裂，「好吧，我是很痛苦。」他別過頭，「但只有這方法能救你，救這世界。」

「我就是不想看到你因為失去重要的東西而痛苦，你懂嗎？」Alec頓了頓，美好的雙眸直勾勾地看過來，「既然痛苦，那就去把它給拿回來。」

「怎麼拿回來？Asmodeus已經被喚醒了──何況，我還得摧毀通道。」Magnus看著自己還仍有魔法流動的雙手，「我想要保護你，這是我想做的事。」

「我知道，但你不必太老實──」Alec像是拿他沒辦法地搖頭笑了下，「『Alec』說過，跟惡魔的交易不必太講信用，畢竟他們無比狡猾。」

「聽起來你似乎知道怎麼做？」

「去找『Magnus』幫忙吧，他會知道怎麼做。」語畢，Alec像是一刻也不想待了，急急地伸手推開了外門。

他如此急欲離開的模樣，讓Magnus感到陣陣寂寞，卻又不敢大方地要他留下來。

只能以細不可察的聲音喊他，「Alec？」

「接下來的我幫不上忙了。」他轉身攤手，雖然笑著卻不像是很釋然的樣子，「畢竟我只是個凡人。」

「嘿，你別這樣說……」Magnus上前拉住只差一步就走出門外的人。他還是第一次這麼害怕哪個人就此離開。「Alec，我很抱歉。」

Alec腳下頓了頓，總算定然停下步履，不再像剛才那樣有些心煩意亂，彷彿隨時想離開。他回過身來，雙手放在Magnus的雙肩上，認真地凝視著他。

「聽著，我愛你……」他低頭吻了吻Magnus的額角，「但你如果總是以保護的名義而離開我或排除我，不論多少次，我都會受傷……不過，我受傷可不打緊，我不能忍受的是讓你受傷。」

聞言，似乎Magnus這才開竅，臉上寫滿愧疚，「Alexander，我真的很抱歉，我保證這將來不會再發生。」

原來Alec那天拚命想阻止的，就是不希望他獻出自己不可割捨的一部份，只為了保護這個世界。

Alec這些天容忍他的消失，就是希望給他時間做選擇，而他明明有其他的路可以走，卻仍然選擇了最為簡單卻也最為痛苦的一條路。驅逐惡魔並摧毀通道的辦法有很多種，包括讓像Alec這樣的後裔成為闇影獵人，或是喚醒其他術士的魔法到足夠強大，但這些都需要時間和風險，Magnus卻一肩扛下，選擇他認為對所有人都好的路。

Magnus又何曾沒有深思熟慮過？這是最好的結果，這將不會有任何人再受到傷害，除了他。

像是為了緩和逐漸凝固的氣氛，Alec挑起嘴角，開了個玩笑，「你老是這樣動不動就消失，一般人早就被氣跑了。」說著牽起他的手，搖了搖表示安慰。「不過很顯然我不是一般的男友。」

沉浸在思慮之中的Magnus被逗得莞爾，話鋒一轉，「你知道嗎？我有份禮物要給你。」

「我？」

「對，你，Alexander。」

Magnus從懷裡掏出一個雪白色的硬紙盒，上面繫著細細的紅繩，綁了一個蝴蝶結。Alec沒有收下，卻伸手拉開了那個蝴蝶結，從Magnus手中打開了禮物。

紙盒內塞滿了緩衝用的紙捲，正中央則躺著一塊造型木牌，Alec困惑地笑了笑，「這就是你要送給我的禮物？」

「這是稻荷神社的繪馬。看，是狐狸臉形狀的。」Magnus把那塊木牌拿出來，在手裡攤開給他看，那是一塊接近三角形的小木牌，綁著一條細紫繩，木塊上繪有狐狸耳朵和眉毛，眉毛以下卻是空空蕩蕩，似乎要讓人自由彩繪。

「我記得繪馬是用來許願的……這後面能寫下願望，對嗎？」Alec把狐狸繪馬拿在手裡把玩，翻來覆去。「你是想讓我許願？」

「對我許一個願望，我可以無條件滿足你，Alexander。」Magnus朝Alec眨眨眼，一雙極富魅力的深褐色眼睛熠熠發光，彷彿他真的什麼願望都能實現。

「所以，我寫好願望要掛在你身上嗎？」Alec把繪馬收到懷裡，嘴上說著玩笑，內心卻有點感動，這是他收到的第一個具有意義的禮物，而不是那些虛榮討好的東西。

「你想掛在哪裡都可以。」Magnus吻了吻他的臉頰，「我將有求必應。」

「聽起來我的男朋友好像無所不能呢。」Alec笑得睜不開眼睛，拿鼻子去蹭他的臉。「我真是個幸運的男人。」

Magnus總算又久違地見到他最想見到的笑容，不禁也被那笑容感染，跟著笑了開來。

「沒有比我幸運。」

夜幕已然降臨，然而他們卻擁抱著彼此，笑得燦爛像是迎來了黎明。


	7. Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》14(End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊總算結束了！  
> ＊結局可搭配BANNERS-Start A Riot.這首歌服用，感謝這首歌帶給我靈感。  
> ＊外篇想開葷，好久沒燉肉了呵呵呵呵ＸＤ但老福特就Pass吧！

29.

一道金色的旋風在滿是書櫃和蠟燭的室內猛地放大，在兩個身形相同的亞裔男人從中走出後，又猛地縮小，消失於無形。

「你最好快一點，要是『Alexander』發現我又再次要去對付我父親──雖然嚴格上不算是我的父親，是你的──他會為此嘮叨一個月的……不止，半年？一年？我不知道，總之他雖然不會對我生氣，但是他總會想辦法讓我知道讓他擔心的下場是什麼……噢！輕一點──」

Magnus簡單一甩手腕，將自己的部份魔力拋進『Magnus』體內，而後收攏手指，自然地垂下了手。

「你不懂什麼優雅的施法，對吧？」『Magnus』扭扭手腕，接著打了個響指──得到魔法的第一個動作就是先把身上的睡袍給換掉。這麼大半夜的臨時被找來當打手，其實也真是仁至義盡了，還好『Alec』半夜加班去了，否則就算他不能幫忙恐怕也硬要跟來。

「我可不像你喜歡用什麼繁複、花俏又多餘的手勢來延長施法的時間。」Magnus蹲下身子去找他藏魔法書的櫃子，相同的櫃子有十幾個，他已經幾個世紀都沒去翻找過了。

『Magnus』不置可否的搖搖頭，動動手指用魔法把燈打得更亮一些，方便他環顧四周，「你的房子佈置得像一個占卜屋。」

Magnus忙著打開他上鎖的魔法書櫃，無心招待這個聒噪的來客，「塔羅讀心術──雖然我已經很久沒碰這個東西了。」

「騙騙小孩子的，對吧？我猜你一定不屑用真的魔法去替人們占卜。」『Magnus』很好心地用魔法幫他收拾被通道旋風吹亂的客廳，一邊靈活地動著十指，一邊扭頭去看另一個自己。

Magnus穿著深灰色毛大衣，與衣著華麗還全身掛滿飾品的他形成鮮明對比，要有人說他們長得一模一樣，走在路上還真沒人看得出來。有那麼一瞬間『Magnus』心生替他換件衣服的衝動，但考慮到對方可能會有的強烈反彈，只好暫且作罷。

「事實上，我過去曾戒絕了魔法，想用也沒得用。」Magnus把手掌貼在滿是咒文的魔法書櫃上，喀擦一聲，書櫃自動敞開，裡面放著的正是一本黑色的咒術書──要想對付惡魔皇族Asmodeus，自然必須有所準備。

「再加上Camille給你的折磨──」Magnus聞言瞪了他一眼，卻阻止不了『Magnus』繼續說下去，「導致你對永生和魔法可是又愛又恨，是嗎？也難怪你對它們不是特別依賴了。」

「你真的是來幫忙的嗎？」Magnus停下翻書的動作，「還是只是想運用你對另一個自己的了解來氣死他。」

「我當然是來幫忙的，親愛的我。」『Magnus』俏皮地眨了一下一邊眼睛，「對於摧毀我父親的軍隊，我比你還有經驗。」

Magnus皺起眉頭，不解地看他，對方解釋道：「當初我為了守護地獄裂縫，住進父親的宮殿一陣子，有不少下屬都不服氣，我可是花了一點心思才把那些勢力消滅。」

「那就靠你了。」Magnus望向他，抿著唇把咒術書收進懷裡。

對面那個渾身閃亮的術士卻抖了抖肩膀，像要把雞皮疙瘩抖去似的，「放輕鬆點！別那麼嚴肅，一切都會順利的。」他笑著拍拍Magnus，「我們彼此的Alec可是在等著我們回來呢！」

「是啊，你說得對……」Magnus嫌棄的撢了撢被拍過的肩膀，「Alexander一副我沒拿回這一切就要分手的樣子……」

『Magnus』忽視他的動作，故意伸手去摟他，再次收穫一記白眼，「親愛的，他才不會和你分手呢！他這是心疼你。」

Magnus嘆了口氣，「我知道……」

「知道就好，那我們這就出發吧。」『Magnus』不知道何時變出了一杯馬丁尼，喝了一口，遞給另一個自己，「準備好出發去討伐你的父親了嗎？」

Magnus盯著他看了一會，默默地點點頭，接下酒杯也抿了一口。他簡單地一揮手腕，金色通道瞬間生成，兩個人一前一後踏了進去。

Asmodeus在以登地獄的統治似乎不很理想，因為幾世紀前天使後裔的封印沒那麼容易破除，導致消耗了不少魔力才喚醒零星的兵馬，這加深了他對Magnus魔法的渴望，因此他們來到他面前時，他也已經無心履約了，只想盡快奪去Magnus身上強大的魔法。

「『Alec』說得對，對惡魔守信簡直是最蠢的事情。」Magnus迅速揮舞雙手，以魔法畫陣，「『Magnus』！」

『Magnus』從宮殿一側躍出，手裡攤開那本黑色咒術書，喃喃唸起了咒語。

「慢著！」恢復成人類型態的Asmodeus已是強弩之末，急忙道：「你的永生還在我身上，你放過我，我就還給你。」

兩個Magnus同時停下了唸咒，『Magnus』蹙眉，有些侷促地望向另一個自己。

「沒有永生，你將會平凡地死去……」Asmodeus漆黑的眸子一瞬不瞬的盯著Magnus，低沉的嗓音透著蠱惑人心的力量，「你將會長出白髮、皺紋，慢慢變得腐朽、無用，老得再也用不了魔法，一點一點的死去……」

魔法陣的力量正在緩緩減弱，『Magnus』為了不讓能量消逝，又重新念起咒來，然而另一個自己卻舉起了手讓他停下，拂動魔法的雙手便硬生生頓在半空中。

Asmodeus勾起一抹得逞的笑，「我還你永生，而你只需要仁慈地饒過你父親的小命，這個交易很划算吧？」

「他在迷惑你，你絕不能讓他近身，他肯定是要在藉口還你永生的時候偷走你的魔法。」『Magnus』在另一側焦急地喊道，而封印法陣忽明忽滅，眼看就要失效……

「我們永遠不會有什麼公平的交易，不是嗎？父親。」Magnus冷冷道。

他及時重新念起了咒語，魔法陣隨即放出強烈的藍光，炫目的光束由外往內集中於Asmodeus的周身，將他禁錮於內，大惡魔動彈不得，不甘心地發出非人般的怒吼，離他最近的Magnus首當其衝，險些被強烈的音波震飛，他努力穩住腳步，示意『Magnus』趕緊跟上念咒。

「你以為除掉我，你的魔法就能保住了嗎？」眼看就要被封印，Asmodeus卻陰鷙一笑，「偉大的Magnus Bane，妄想拯救世界……只要你摧毀異次元通道，你的魔法依然會消失，就算我不在了，契約還是會履行。」

「你說什麼？」Magnus倏地停下了魔法，「不可能，你拿不走我的魔法。」

「你要知道，訂定的契約明明白白規定了──在你用完足以摧毀通道的強大魔法後，你身上的魔法根源將會轉移到我身上。」

遠方的『Magnus』猛然一記火球飛過來，Asmodeus被炸得踉蹌，Magnus則被吹飛三米，翩然落地，「他是騙子！別相信他。」

「試試看就知道了。」Asmodeus卻老神在在，「永生和魔法，我可以歸還其中一項，條件是你們必須放過我，我的孩子們。」

「我……」Magnus躑躅片刻，不由自主地走上前一步。

Asmodeus腳下的魔法陣光芒已經逐漸減弱，禁錮鬆綁，而他也上前了一步，只差一步，他就可以觸碰到Magnus。

他們靠得愈來愈近，近得Asmodeus馬上就可以掠奪他的魔法。

突然，Magnus猛地炸開一篷藍色能量，將Asmodeus撞開數米，正正落回魔法陣之中，略薄的唇重新吐出致命的封印咒語。

「事實上，我的夢想就是和所愛的人一起老去，並擺脫控制狂父親呢。」他挑起嘴角，淡淡一笑。

聞言，Asmodeus驚怒交加的神情轉為不可思議的困惑，就在那瞬間，漆黑的咒術爬滿了他的全身，將他一點一點地凍結成了雕像。

殘酷的大惡魔永遠也無法明白所謂的真愛究竟是什麼模樣，他將永遠地封印在沒有答案的困惑裡──永遠地。

Magnus低頭望向自己的手掌，強大的魔法能量還在其中細細流淌、在四肢百骸生生不息，根本無法想像它們會有不在的一天。

一切都好不真實，讓他有股Asmodeus在說謊的錯覺，但是他知道──他邪惡的父親雖然善於蠱惑人心、花言巧語，甚至很擅長隱瞞事實，卻從來不說謊。

事已至此，要說後悔嗎？

他不知道。

他抬起頭，見遠處的另一個自己少見地在發楞，罕見地願意挪出一隻手過去拍拍他，「你可以回家了。」

『Magnus』回過神，提醒道：「還是把他扔到靈薄獄吧，我們的魔法可不比天使的力量，他隨時都可能會破除封印再次復活。」

「好吧。」Magnus依言打開通道，揮手用魔法把那座Asmodeus雕像給丟了進去。

「我暫時還不想回平行世界。」『Magnus』抹抹雙掌，像是要拍去灰塵，接著把手搭在Magnus肩上，「我想去獵影者學院看看，你覺得怎樣？」

沒有疑惑先前還急著回去自己世界的『Magnus』怎麼就突然改變了主意，他不得不承認這個人就算是他另一個自己，也很難捉摸得出個所以然。

Magnus點點頭，不著痕跡地把他的手拉開，逕自走進了通道。

然而抵達目的地時，對方並沒有跟來。

30.

夜半的獵影者學院還燈火通明，明晃晃的白熾光照亮了幾乎一整條街。

他在門前等了好半晌，仍不見『Magnus』出現，想想他該是回去了，於是禁不住好奇心走進了學院。

正腹誹著這公司大半夜還給人加班實在太不厚道了云云，甫進門就被一陣拉炮仗給唬了好幾跳，五顏六色的彩帶直往他身上飛，他反手用魔法吹開那些彩帶。

銀白色的燈光強烈，晃得他瞇眼，等到終於適應後，才看到往他甩拉炮的幾個罪魁禍首──為首的是Catarina和Ragnor，跟在後面的是Raphael和好久不見的 Brother Zachariah。

「你們……在這裡做什麼？」

Catarina轉了轉她的大眼珠，「還能幹嘛，開派對啊！慶祝你成功拯救世界。」

「誰能想到魔法幾乎絕跡的現在，還有人能可以拯救世界呢？」Ragnor半挖苦半稱讚道。

「異次元通道還沒完全摧毀，你們高興得太早了。」Magnus邊閃開他們的簇擁，邊翻白眼。

Zachariah湊過來拍拍他的肩膀，「老朋友，你太緊繃了，放鬆點──」

「反正你隨時可以感應到惡魔，又隨時可以用通道去剿滅牠們，我們根本不用操心。」Raphael雲淡風輕地道。

Magnus不禁皺眉，「你們究竟是來慶祝還是來調侃我的？」

一道活力十足的女音從遠處傳來，「當然是來慶祝啦！」

只見Issy領著Simon和Jace、Clary從學院深處走來，每個人俱是盛裝打扮，而Magnus此番看過去，才發現整個學院被佈置得美輪美奐，以白色為主軸，點綴了各種繽紛的色彩，淺色系的鮮花整齊地擺滿了走道兩側，中間則鋪了長長的地毯，他們便是沿著地毯走來。

「Magnus！禮服真好看！」Clary上前擁抱他，Magnus在這懷抱裡表情逐漸困惑──他什麼時候換了禮服？

低頭一看，身上那件簡潔的灰大衣已經被換成一套黑亮的燕尾服，白襯衫、金鈕扣，各種鍊墜點飾其上，胸前還別了個藍寶石胸針，有些奢華卻不至於太過花俏。

然而這手上，也不知何時掛滿了戒指，他一一將之拔下來，只見其中一個戒指刻著：「世界最棒的Magnus Bane」，又翻看其他戒指，「沒有誰比你更棒，除了Alec」。

「是『Magnus』的傑作……」他懶得再翻看下去，將戒指通通收進口袋。「所以，這派對有供酒嗎？」

Issy開朗地笑道：「當然有啊！沿著地毯走過去就是了。」

派對的供酒動線也忒不人性化了，Magnus在內心批評道，雖然他對派對不算太有熱忱，但活了好幾個世紀總是有不少作為參與者的經驗──依他的經驗而言，酒水應該要隨處可取，更何況，他現在很需要酒精。

畢竟與生俱來的永生被永遠地剝奪，而魔法岌岌可危，就算他從來都不能斷定這兩樣天賦是好是壞，但真到了這一刻，他才知道什麼叫做失去自我的感覺──雖然先前『Magnus』已有警告，他多少做了點心理準備，但還是感到有些心慌意亂，他不曉得自己得花多久的時間去接受它──也許永遠都不會接受。

他現在只想回家。

這裡除了Clary他們似乎沒有別人了，這些人就好比把學院當自己家一樣，三不五時就拿來開派對。他一路沿著淺色地毯鋪就的花廊向前走，長距離的步行加上撲鼻的花香，令緊繃的心情稍稍放鬆了些，遍地的花瓣引導他到了電梯前面，而不是所謂的供酒台。

雖然察覺有異，但一回頭就看到那群人熱烈地催促他往前走，不知葫蘆裡在賣什麼藥，盛情難卻，只好踏進了電梯。

電梯中，除了二樓以外的按鈕都被花瓣給貼了起來，Magnus無奈地搖了搖頭，仍是乖乖依照指示到了二樓去。

徐徐踏進二樓，這才赫然發現，二樓不正是他和Alec初次見面後所待的醫務室嗎？

那時，他臉上受了傷，不甚在意，Alec卻堅持要替他包紮，被半推半就地帶到了這裡，接著他在他專注的眼神下幾乎不能自己，然後……他們才有了然後。

醫務室已被佈置得不像醫務室，滿室鮮美的花朵，一張張潔白的床鋪被換成了柔軟的絲綢，重重的紗簾與飄逸的彩帶，足見佈置人的唯美主義。一道雪白的身影倏然掀簾而出，款款走到面前，Alec一襲的白西裝和銀領結，頭髮向後梳理，英俊的臉蛋在柔亮的燈光下顯得更加明俊，就像他們初次見面時一樣，如同天神那般美好，給了Magnus救贖。

是他的出現，才讓時間開始流動。

他們擁在了一起，兩造身影，一黑一白，卻完美地揉合在一起，向彼此傳遞溫暖。在他戒絕魔法後的悠長歲月，他曾經抱著寒冷的身子度過每一個無望的日子，而此刻，卻終於感覺到身子溫暖起來。

Alec吻了吻他的髮鬢，一邊圈著他，一邊從西裝口袋拿出一個精緻的小錦盒，溫柔地耳語著──

「Magnus Bane，你願意和我結婚嗎？」

Magnus的肩膀冷不防跳了跳，倏地從Alec的懷抱中抽離，像隻受驚的小貓。雖然從那佈置得像婚禮一樣的派對場地就已經有所預料，但被這麼近距離地來個會心一擊，多少覺得有些無法招架。

Alec打開了錦盒，裡面是一顆看上去有些年頭的男士戒指，上面刻著一面盾牌，盾牌內大大的L象徵著Lightwood家的標誌。

「我……」Magnus不禁退了幾步，卻又很想上前確認眼前的一切是否真實。

「Magnus？」Alec低頭瞟他，有些不安地笑笑，「你不會又要說『我該走了』吧？」

Magnus未語先紅了眼眶，他不是不想說話，只是說不出話罷了，「不，我……」

Alec一瞬不瞬地看著他，沒有再出聲，卻心如擂鼓。緊張使他意識不到自己那美好的雙眸有多麼動人，而Magnus早已深陷其中。

「我只是不能呼吸。」Magnus肩膀聳動，深吸了一口氣，「Alexander Gideon Lightwood……我願意和你結婚。」

他顫抖著伸出左手讓Alec捧起，將戒指套進代表訂婚的中指，而在推到第二指節時，中指突然屈起，戒指卡在了半途。

Alec的心情被搞得七上八下，「Magnus？」

他忽然低頭從墨黑的西裝口袋拿出了一枚戒指，戒身雕刻著曲折的紋路，而正面則是銀白色的圓餅狀，其上清楚地刻著英文字母B，象徵著Magnus的姓氏也是他的標誌，這枚戒指他已經弄丟好一段時間了，沒想到被『Magnus』找到了，剛才還用魔法戴在他身上。

他小心翼翼地把戒指攤在手心。

「這是你的戒指？你想……」Alec抿了抿唇，「你想把訂婚改成結婚嗎？」

他點點頭，「Alexander Gideon Lightwood，你願意和我結婚嗎？」

對面的Alec伸出左手，乖乖讓他戴上，嘴裡卻不饒人地說：「明明是我先問的。」

接著他從Magnus的中指拔下Lightwood家的戒指，重新套在左手無名指上，這次可順利多了。

他們替對方的左手無名指戴上了自己的象徵，手指連心，就像把自己獻給了對方。

「Magnus，我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

他們吻在了一處，無比繾綣、無比溫柔，那是一個綿長的吻，彷彿可以長過一輩子。

31.

「Magnus！Alec！快醒醒！」

醫務室的大門猛地被撞開，Issy和Clary連門都不敲就闖了進來，不顧滿地的衣服鞋襪，二話不說就開始拆房裡的裝飾和紗簾。

「等等，今天不是假日嗎？」Alec反應也極快，在一片兵荒馬亂中迅速套上衣服，邊用腳趿鞋邊把地上的衣物都蒐集起來，扔到Magnus的身上，「這是怎麼回事？」

「我剛剛才收到消息，我爸臨時要帶客戶來學院看看！Simon他們已經在收拾樓下了！快點起來！」Clary抱了個超大垃圾袋把所有東西都扔進去，「等等，那是我的鞋！」Magnus在一旁叫道，伸手用魔法把靴子像磁鐵一樣吸過來。

「你們才訂下終身，卻被老闆破壞了你們美好的早晨，我感到很抱歉，誰叫天才都是不按牌理出牌呢？」Issy收拾的速度簡直就是狂風掃落葉，一下子魔爪就伸到他們的床上。

兩個新婚夫夫只好在兩位女士的掃蕩下抱頭鼠竄，不得不以最快速度逃出了他們的婚房。

「不得不說，我第一次覺得消毒水味聞起來很美好。」Alec牽著Magnus帶他走樓梯，試圖避開可能會遇上的Valentine。

Magnus笑著搖頭，「那是你還沒聞到過優碘的味道。」

「真的？我們枕頭下放了一罐嗎？」

「是你第一次幫我擦拭傷口的味道。」

Alec停下腳步，看了看他，好看的眸子變得水汪汪的。Magnus知道那是索吻的信號，主動地湊過來吧唧一口，Alec滿足地笑了開來。

當他們回到一樓大廳時，這裡已經收拾得比魔法還乾淨許多，兩人不知道昨晚在他們享受新婚之夜的時候，樓下一群異世界族類和闇影獵人後裔們玩得有多瘋，也就不知道Jace和Simon收拾的功力有多深厚了。

這時門口傳來陣陣腳步聲，Alec本想理直氣壯地去向老闆打聲招呼，但看看自己再看看Magnus，兩個人的衣著凌亂俱是稱不上體面，只好作罷，一個閃身把Magnus帶進了地下室躲避。

他們倚著門，聞著彼此的呼吸，聽到腳步聲與談話聲逐漸遠去才鬆了口氣，Alec正想開門出去，卻被Magnus一把按住。

他打了個響指，作為儲藏室的地下室瞬間點亮了所有的燈泡，陰暗的空間被照得敞亮。

「Magnus，不──」Alec捉住他，使勁地搖頭，「不是現在。」

「就是現在。」Magnus兀自扣上敞開的襯衫，向地下室深處走去，在盡頭處回眸一笑，「從哪裡開始，從哪裡結束。」

他笑得很美，也笑得哀傷。

修長的雙手同時打了個清脆的響指，藍色能量隨之竄起，那道曾經被封印失敗的異次元通道也隨著魔法的活動而逐漸亮起幽幽紫光，Magnus像個指揮家般揮舞自己的雙手，輕聲念起聲調奇異的咒語。

他可以感受到渾身的能量都在被自己抽出、匯聚、隨著手勢的動作盤旋在通道之前。這是他所有能量的聚集與堆積，從他身體深處的根源源源不斷地流出。

然而，他知道這並非取之不盡、用之不竭。

在所有能量都匯聚在手中時，只消他一個推進的動作，就可以摧毀通道，他舉起雙掌，能量開始注入其中，而他卻顫抖不已。

這是他最後一次施展魔法。

當這個念頭一升起，原本大幅張開的雙手不由自主地垂下來，能量也開始回流於體內，他閉上了眼睛。

忽然，一道高大的陰影閃過他閉緊的雙眼，彷彿在他身後張開了羽翼，將他溫柔地包圍住。

「我就在這裡陪你。」Alec輕聲道，一雙大掌撐住了他軟弱無力的雙臂。

Magnus睜開眼睛，感覺到身後Alec呼在他身上的鼻息，溫暖的身軀正壟罩著他，他深吸了一口氣，彷彿那樣就能汲取勇氣似的，他重新攤開雙掌，一鼓作氣將身上強大的能量全部灌入通道之中，強大能源的快速流失，令他的雙手顫如篩糠，甚幸，有另一雙有力的手可靠地托住了他。

通道旋即發出令人牙酸的破裂聲，直到Magnus的魔力用盡，都在不停悲鳴著。

而Magnus只覺魔法的根源在能量全部離身之後，從洶湧的波濤變作涓涓細流，一點一點地流逝，化作了一灘死水，再也不起波瀾。

額頭沁出冷汗的同時，他也向前倒了下去。

他失去了屬於他的一部份，然而看著Alec為他驚惶的面龐，卻又覺得無比幸福。

「我接住你了。」Alec及時地把軟倒的丈夫抱在懷裡，淺褐色的雙眸被刺眼的燈光照成溫暖的琥珀色，他垂下眼簾，眼神柔軟得彷彿能掐出水來，「Magnus，謝謝你保護我們。」

從昏睡中醒來時，已是傍晚時刻，斜灑的夕陽光線下，Magnus發現這裡並不是他的房子。

柔軟的大床後是整面的玻璃牆，這裡位於高樓，可以遠遠眺望紐約的景色。

他連忙起身，頭卻撞到床頭吊著的一塊小木牌，竟是他之前送給Alec的狐狸繪馬。

房門喀擦一聲被打開，「你回來了！」Alec見他醒了，眼睛一亮，他手裡端著一托盤的牛排和配菜香氣騰騰地走進來，熟練地用腳跟關門。

「我在這裡。」Magnus拿鼻子嗅了嗅剛放上床頭櫃的一盤子肉香。「三分熟，我喜歡。」

「你再不醒，那些重新加熱到變全熟的牛排就要堆滿冰箱了。」Alec邊說著，邊拿刀叉切了一塊給Magnus，後者從善如流地張嘴接下了，並稱讚道：「好吃。」他邊嚼邊環顧四周，「這是你家？」

「是我的房子，我一個人住，不過位置離我老家並不遠，可以經常回去看家人。」

「你的房子，不就是你的家嗎？」Magnus又接受餵過來的第二口，滿足地微笑著。

「自己住的地方不叫做家。」Alec叉起第三塊，在Magnus嘴邊晃了一圈，在他渴望的眼神下送進自己口中，「你可以令它變做家。」

Magnus瞥了他一眼，搶走了刀叉，自己切起牛排，笑道：「它現在是家了。」他看了看床頭那塊狐狸木牌，上面的空白已經被畫上一張神似Magnus的臉，但是背面並沒有寫字，他轉頭用眼神問Alec。

「我的願望實現了，沒有什麼可許的。」Alec把木牌拿過來，左右端詳，「不如你許一個願望，我滿足你。」

「我倒是有一個願望呢。」Magnus瞇起眼，眉彎彎地笑了，Alec很喜歡這個笑容，拿唇角去碰了碰他的臉。

Magnus放下刀叉，手指彎曲，似乎想打個響指，卻在半空中硬生生頓住，讓一旁眼睜睜看著這一切的Alec有些緊張，但他很快就放下手，轉而從床頭櫃邊上放著的筆筒揀了一支麥克筆，將筆頭對準一旁的Alec，兩人一左一右拉開筆蓋。

他下筆如行雲流水，在那塊許願的木牌上寫下了心願。

流暢的書寫體秀麗卓爾，優雅如其人，洋洋灑灑一行字。

──「『我願與你白頭到老。』」

End.


End file.
